The Ransom
by taylorj2000
Summary: This is my first go at writing for a possible episode for season 2, let alone a story. This will be the first part of a series of stories I've cooked up, but will take time put it onto paper, so to speak. (Ch. 25 uploaded) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ransom (Part 1)**

By Jenny Taylor

Virgil was in the main hall in the Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney, admiring the work of local artists, he then decided to return to his hotel, and walked towards the main entrance. Outside in a fake taxi, someone was watching and waiting to pick his moment to pick-up his target. Virgil stood outside the gallery and tried to flag-down a taxi, the strange taxi driver pulled up in front of Virgil.

"Where can I take you today sir?" The driver asked, taking care not to arouse suspicion from his unsuspecting target.

"The Four Seasons Hotel please driver." Virgil replied with a smile on his face.

The driver then pulled away from the gallery and distracted Virgil with an innocent conversation, instead of driving towards the hotel, he drove away from the city.  
After the little conversation, Virgil turned his head to look through the window to admire the view, the driver turned his head and pressed a button which raised a see-though reinforced plastic divider, separating the passenger from the driver. Virgil suddenly realised that something was wrong, because he just saw a sign post 'Downtown Sydney 50km' in the **opposite direction**!

"HEY! Where are you taking me?" Virgil demanded. No sooner as he spoke, the driver pressed another button, locking the passenger doors. After hearing the locks click, Virgil looked around and realised that he was being kidnapped! He tried reaching into his pocket in order to activate his emergency locator beacon, but then something stopped him. It was a hissing noise which made him shiver down his spine.

 **GAS!**

Virgil tried reaching for his beacon again, but it was too late. The gas filled the passenger compartment, causing Virgil to choke before collapsing into the back seat, unconscious.

The driver grinned and a small, evil chuckle came out. Then he pressed a button marked with a telephone.

"Target secured boss." The driver said in a low menacing voice.

"Good." Came the reply, slowly and dark, "Bring him to my ship at White Cliffs. And make sure that no-one is following you."

"Yes boss. I'll be arriving at the rendezvous in 12 hours." The driver switched off the call and turned his head to look at rear-view mirror, he adjusted it and grinned at the reflection of his unconscious victim.

"Now my sleeping friend, you are going to have a nice, little chat with the boss when you wake up. Ha, ha, ha." The driver laughed as he drove off casually towards his destination.

* * *

Next day, on Tracy Island, Scott was sleeping in his dad's chair with his arms crossed, behind his head as a pillow, suddenly a loud bang came from behind and made him jump and fall onto the floor.

"Very funny you two!" He scowled, looking at Alan and Gordon sniggering with the latter holding the remains of a balloon in his left hand and a pin in his right.

"Ah c'mon Scott." Whinged Alan.

"It's only a bit of bit fun." Gordon said cheerfully.

"Not when you get a gut feeling that something's happened to Virgil it's not!" Scott snapped.

"What do mean Scott?" Asked Gordon, bewildered from the tone of Scott's voice, Alan frowned.

"Scott, you worry too much. Virge can take care of himself. It's not like anything bad is ever going to happen to him." Said Gordon, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, but Scott shook his head.

"Virgil didn't call last night like promised he would do, and you know what Virgil is like when he keeps his promise." Scott said frowning.

"Did you try to call him last night, Scott?" Alan asked getting desperate, but looking at Scott's face, he realised that he wasn't going to get the answer he was hoping for.

"Yes I did after we came back from that mission last night. But no reply."

"Did you try his cell phone and his hotel? His -" Alan panicked, but Scott cut him off.

"Yes I tried all of the contacts and no reply from him what-so-ever. But when I asked the receptionist at his hotel to ask if he had returned, she said no. So I left a message with her to get him to call back when he returned."

"So you've stayed at Dad's old desk all night to wait for his reply?" Gordon asked getting worried.

"Yes and **_still_** no answer from Virgil." Scott said getting frustrated with worry. Then Grandma and Kayo, followed by Brains and M.A.X. entered the lounge, looking cheerful until they saw the expression on the boys' faces.

"What's going on?" Grandma said sternly. "I can tell from the looks on your faces that something's bothering you." She looked at the trio standing next to their father's desk. The trio looked at each other and Scott spoke first, "It's Virgil." Looking into his grandmother's eyes, his voice filled with fear. From the reaction in Scott's voice, Kayo was taken aback with worry, Brains too with M.A.X. starting to shake in fear. Then Grandma spoke.

"Well? Spit it out kid, we haven't got all day!"

"He's -" Scott began until a familiar sound telling them that someone was trying to make contact interrupted, they all rushed to the table hoping that it was Virgil calling, but to their disappointment, it was John, "Come in John."

"Guys?" John said slowly in fear.

"John what is it? Has the Hood captured Virgil? Is-" Alan panicked before Grandma cut him off.

"Shush kid and let your brother speak." Grandma snapped gently and then turned to John noticing the fear on his face.

"I really, really, _really_ wish you hadn't asked that question Al." John replied in fear and sadness, almost to the point of crying. Then everyone in the room opened their mouths in shock with fear spread on everyone's face, fearing the worst of what might have happened to Virgil.

Kayo asks John, looking concerned, "Which question that Alan asked are you referring to?"

John took a deep breath in order to regain composure before speaking, "Virgil has been kidnapped," He said slowly, making sure that his message has sunk into everyone before he continued, stuttering, "By- the - the - h- Hood!"

Then everyone sat down on the couches in shock, disbelief and fear. Fear that the man who took their father has his hands now on their dearest and kindest brother of all, Virgil.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ransom (Part 2)**

By Jenny Taylor

Virgil stirs and groans from his sleep, eyes blurred as he tries to make out what happened. He tries to touch his face, but he felt something cold and metal on his wrists and the sound of clinking above his head, which is restricting the movement of his raised arms. He blinks to clear his vision to see that his wrists are in shackles.

"What the hell?" He said in shock, as he turns his head to inspect himself, before inspecting his cell.

Virgil is shackled to a metal-based adjustable bed, with his ankles shackled, via steel chain links, to the base of the bed base, horizontally. His wrists are shackled to the top of the bed base, which is elevated at an angle of 45 degrees. Also there is a steel chain, which is bigger, thicker and heavier than those chained to his shackles, which runs across his waist and is padlocked to the sides of the bed.

The cell was a small, bare and an empty, dark-coloured metal room with a dark-coloured metal door opposite to where Virgil is positioned, with a lowly neon light attached to the ceiling above him.

Virgil calmly leans back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling, away from the light source. He hear a low, continuous rumbling sound and he can feel a slight pressure in his ears, the type of pressure which is familiar to him. Also, what is familiar to him, are vibrations which he can feel through his lower and upper torso as well as his legs via his _bed_. He is imprisoned on some sort of a moving aircraft. He calmly takes a deep breath as he recalls what happened and the realization of his predicament.

"Oh great!" He exclaims with a hint of disappointment. "Where are they taking me? And who are they? What do they want with me? And why?" He questions quietly, shaking his head, trying to figure out who would want him alive and why.

He pauses for a while and takes another look at his cell, when something caught his eye. He just noticed a camera, bolted just to the left side of the door, looking straight at him.

"Hello, is anybody out there watching me?" He called to the camera. A few seconds later a full, human-size hologram of his captor, with his face concealed from view, projected from the camera, appeared. The sight of the hologram turns Virgil's face of calm and determination to shock and fear.

"It is _so_ nice to see you awake, Virgil Grissom Tracy." Greeted the captor, whose voice is filled with glee. The sound of his captor's voice made Virgil shiver in fear.

"The Hood!"

"I am pleased that you remember me, Virgil Grissom Tracy." Replied the Hood, sounding pleased, then he continued with a question. "I assume that you know the reasons _why_ you are currently here in my domain?"

"You're going to blackmail my family, so you can get your hands on the Thunderbirds in exchange for my freedom." Answers Virgil in a low and angry tone, but also in a calm voice. He shudders again when the Hood laughs a small, short and evil laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised that you would come up with an obvious statement of my plan." Smirked the Hood. "However, there is _more_ than _just_ getting my hands on your _precious_ machines."

"What do you mean?" Frowned Virgil in anger.

"I mean that getting my hands on your Thunderbirds _isn't_ enough for me." Confusion sets on Virgil's face as he begins to worry on what else the Hood is after. " _I_ am after your _entire_ and _precious_ organisation!" Virgil is taken aback, wide-eyed and mouth open in shock.

"Yes Virgil Grissom Tracy," Gloated the Hood before continuing. "I want _everything_ that you and _your_ family own and hold most _preciously_ in _your_ hearts. YOUR Thunderbirds! YOUR equipment! YOUR _precious_ International Rescue! _AND_ your _precious_ island that _you_ call base _and_ home!"

Virgil shouted in anger at the Hood's proposal, "WHAT?! Are you serious? There's NO WAY you're going to get hands on MY family AND International Rescue."

"Can't I?" Asked the Hood in amusement before continuing in a calm tone, "Now that you're awake I can make a _direct_ call to your family who must be worried sick about your… Oh, now how shall I put it? Your _disappearance_."

Virgil shook, frowned and angered by the statement, as the Hood continued. "Oh I almost forgot to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Angered Virgil, unsure on what the Hood was thanking him for, and he's not liking it.

"To thank you for the tools _you_ provided, in order for me to contact your family _directly_." The Hood replied his voice filled with pleasure. Virgil, at first, wasn't sure what the Hood meant until it hit him.

His personal communicator!

The realization of his personal communicator now in the hands of his mortal and arch enemy sent shivers down his spine at the same time as fear and shock spreads across his face. He knows that the Hood is going to use it to blackmail his family and there's nothing he can do to stop him.

The Hood laughed menacingly as soon as he saw the fear of realisation from his prisoner, then he spoke with pleasure.

"I can see that you're getting the message, Virgil Grissom Tracy," His then voice then changed into the voice that sends shivers of dread down the helpless Tracy's spine. "I must go now and make my call to your _wonderful_ family and make my _offers_ to them."

" _NO!_ " Shouted Virgil, his voice filled with anger, fear and despair, he struggles to get at the hologram, but as he shot forward, a sharp pain in his shoulders, his elbows, lower arms and wrists, which are restricted by the wrist shackles, sent him back in agony.

It was no use. The Hood's laughing hologram disappears leaving Virgil all alone in the cold, dark, metallic cell.

Virgil stopped struggling and sank back into his uncomfortable, restraining bed. He looked up to the ceiling shaking his head, taking deep breaths to numb the pain in his shoulders and arms.

"Mom… Dad… Grandpa… Jaycee… Help us! ...Save us! …Please!" He whispers and begs in sadness, pain and despair as tears of sadness starts to swell and falls from his eyes, fearing on what's going to happen next, not only to him but also to his family.

Knowing that there's nothing that he can do to stop the inevitable, he closes his eyes, with tears falling down behind his cheek and then behind his jaw, awaiting for his turn, his fate, which now lies in the hands of his own family. He knows that _that_ decision will tear his family apart, but he fears what they might decide pick one option over the other.

At first he know what _he_ wants to do, to sacrifice himself so International Rescue can save more lives and the powerful organisation would not fall into the hands of their arch enemy.

But as soon as he thought it, he decides against it. He _doesn't_ want to sacrifice himself, because he knew that his brothers will suffer badly without him, particularly Scott, because himself and Scott are very close to each other and he doesn't want them suffer also he loves them. Plus they are still suffering from the loss of their father from the year before and losing Virgil will push them over the edge.

He would like to be back with his family safe and sound, but would mean sacrificing everything, _EVERYTHING_ that their father worked so hard for them and the rest of the world, _just_ so that he can be reunited with them. He woke up from those feelings and thoughts, and sat there in sadness, waiting, waiting in fear for his fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ransom (Part 3)**

By Jenny Taylor

On Tracy Island, Scott, Gordon, Alan, Kayo, Brains and Grandma were sitting in the sunken lounge, horrified by their worst fears about what had happened to their missing brother and friend Virgil. John's hologram was floating above the round consol table, head down in sadness.

No one spoke for a while, until Scott stood up and looked at John and was about to ask John some questions, but Alan and Gordon cuts him off with similar questions in turn.

"How's this could have happened? It's impossible!" Wailed Alan, shaking his head in disbelief when he looked up at John.

"NO! This _isn't_ true! It can't be! Can it?" Asked Gordon, shocked and starting to panic.

"QUIET!" Commanded Scott looking at Alan and Gordon, before turning to speak to his space-bound brother. "How do _you_ know that Virgil was taken by the Hood, John?" He asked sternly, with a hint of fear. "It could have been anyone who wants us." He turned and looked at the 2 youngest brothers.

"I know that us as members of International Rescue has enemies, but there are others who don't know that we're International Rescue. So Virgil could have been kidnapped by someone who's jealous of us because, we're the sons of a late billionaire and former astronaut and they want a ransom in order for us to get him back."

Everyone looked at each other with concerned and sad looks on their faces. They knew what Scott said might be true, but looking at John's hologram, it looks like that Scott's statement isn't going to stick.

"I _hope_ what you just said Scott is true, but sadly this isn't the case," Everyone looked at John as he shook his head with sadness in his voice. "The Hood _has_ taken Virgil."

"B - but how?" Alan spluttered in despair before Grandma cut him off, sternly.

"Let your brother finish speaking first, kid." Turning to face John and spoke kindly with worry. "What did happen to Virgil, kid?"

"Personally, I would like to have Lady Penelope, Parker and Colonel Casey in on this situation," Frowned John. "Since the Hood _is_ involved with Virgil's kidnapping, I would prefer to have them in the picture too -"

"So they can help us find him, I understand John." Said a worried Scott as he finished off his brother's sentence. "Get Colonel Casey on the line John, while I contact Lady P."

"I'm on it Scott." The space-bound brother replied, slowly.

"I'll contact Penelope and Parker." Chipped in Gordon slowly as he makes a call to their favourite British Agent. Scott looked at Gordon, he can see that Gordon isn't his usual, cheery self today, but since they already lost their father, Jeff Tracy late last year, no-one was in the mood to lose another family member, especially to the Hood.

"Better make this a Code Red conference guys," Commanded Scott, with urgency and fear. "I fear that time maybe running out for Virgil and we need to get him back, _fast_!"

After the calls were made, Scott, Gordon, Alan, Grandma, Kayo and Brains were sitting in the couches with M.A.X standing next to his creator, looking at the holograms of John (projecting from his portrait), Lady Penelope and Parker (projecting from Lady P's photo frame) and a human-sized hologram of their GDF ally and family friend, Colonel Catherine Casey, sitting at her desk.

"Judging from what I can see and been told so far that the Code Red conference involves Virgil's disappearance." Stated the concerned colonel.

"And from what I'm hearing from Gordon it involves the Hood. Is that correct?" Asked Lady Penelope, concerned.

"The only person who can answer that is up in space." Cried a distressed Alan, who's been comforted by his eldest brother. To which then everyone turned to look at a depressed John. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he began.

"It started from when I got a call from the Tracy Industries branch in Sydney this morning. They had been contacted by the Australian Federal Police, who told them to get in contact with us, because a female witness called the AFP to say that she witnessed a kidnapping of Virgil Tracy," John paused to allow the information to sink into his listeners until Kayo spoke.

"Did the AFP interview the witness and asked her _why_ did she claim to witness the kidnapping and knowing the name of the victim?"

"Apparently yes, Kayo." Replied John. "The witness said that she recognised him from charity calendar." Scott, Gordon, Alan and Kayo blushed and Lady Penelope grinned while Colonel Casey, Brains and Grandma raised their eyebrows looking towards the boys.

"What charity calendar?" Asked Grandma sternly.

"Erm, can we talk about this _after_ we get Virgil back, please Grandma?" Pleaded Scott, awkwardly. (Please read _Scribbles97_ _'s_ _For Charity_ ).

"Continue if you please John, about this witness to Virgil's disappearance." The colonel ordered politely.

"The witness saw Virgil leaving the Art Gallery of New South Wales about 14:45 hours local time, in a _taxi_."

"What's wrong with taking a taxi?" Asked Alan, curiously.

"I don't like the sound of this." Replied Scott, after receiving a hint in John's voice, which is making him worry.

"That taxi sounds dodgy." Replied Kayo in agreement.

"I'm afraid that you're both right on this one." Frowned John, looking towards Scott and Kayo as he spoke. "The taxi is a _fake_!" Everyone gasped.

"Is there any proof to say that the taxi is a fake?" The colonel asked sternly.

"Apparently yes colonel," Came the reply. "The vehicle which Virgil was taken was on a false registration plate and it wasn't registered in _any_ of the local taxi firms." Faces dropped at the news. "The vehicle was seen driving west by north-west, _away_ from the city and its last known location was a few kilometres north of White Cliffs, 1,045km away from Sydney."

"What? How's long that going to take by road?" Jumped Gordon in shock.

"About 12 hours." Replied John, until a familiar voice of Thunderbird 5's AI, Eos chips in.

"Actually John, it's 11hours 15 minutes to be exact." Corrected Eos.

"Thank you Eos." John replied politely before returning to face the crowd.

"12 HOURS!" Shouted Scott in despair before sinking back into the couch, voice lowered in volume and worry. "No wonder no-one can get hold him. Virgil."

"Do you have any description of the witness who saw the kidnapping?" The colonel asked, calmly.

"The witness is a notorious doctor in training, currently working with the local ambulance and," John replied until he got cut off by the colonel raising her hand, sighing.

"I know who you're talking about John and yes she does have several reputations." She spoke with confidence.

" _Several?!_ " Shocked Scott, wide-eyed.

"Is she one of the bad guys?" Panicked Alan. The colonel calmly shook her head and smiled.

"No, she's a daughter, whom I adopted, after her once, proud mother, a friend of mine, passed away 12 years ago. And she, like her mother, has the instincts of a detective."

"I didn't know you have a step-daughter!" Gobsmacked Gordon.

"Adopted daughter," Corrected the colonel, "And it wouldn't surprise me that she's doing her duty in reporting the incident to the authorities when she's on duty, although I'm surprised that she's taken a special interest in Virgil." Her eyebrow rises with interest, before returning to the original discussion. "However the situation with my adopted daughter is _not_ what we're here for." She turns to John. "Did the AFP apprehend the criminal?"

"Yes," Came the reply, "The criminal was caught on A32, southbound near Dubbo, 09:00hrs local time this morning. Which will be 11:00hrs our time."

"Th- that's about an hour ago." Stuttered Brains, looking down at his wrist watch, worryingly. Everyone looks at each other, faces filled with worry.

"Did they find Virgil?" Cried Alan. John shook his head and sadly continued, slowly.

"I'm afraid not Alan, the AFP had interrogated the driver, who admitted to kidnapping Virgil and was given orders to drive him to a location north of White Cliffs, only to be picked up by," John paused and looked down, wincing and blinking to fight back the tears. Everyone can tell from John's actions that Virgil is now in the hands of their mortal enemy.

"Did the criminal say how he captured Virgil?" Asked Kayo, sadly and feeling guilty, guilty for two facts.

Firstly is her duty to protect her adopted family which she inherited from her late father, who's extremely loyal to the Tracys and International Rescue, and she feels that she's failed them.

And secondly is that her adopted, second-eldest brother is now in the hands their enemy, _her_ uncle and that really hurts, because she does not know if the Hood will tell Virgil the truth, the truth which connects her to the Hood, which will probably tear the family apart.

"Yes Kayo, and the AFP has evidence to back-up his story."

"What sort of evidence, John?" Asked Lady Penelope, with interest.

"There's a glass divider between the driver and passenger compartments, a button which locks the rear passenger doors and _two_ gas canisters underneath the rear passenger seat."

" _Two_ gas canisters? That's a bit excessive!" Bewildered Gordon.

" _But_ , there are _two_ types of canisters, Gordon." John replied in report mode. "One was a small canister, which tests confirmed to be knock-out gas. And the second canister confirmed to be contained sleeping gas."

"Sounds like Virgil getting drunk with all that gas." Joked Gordon, trying to lighten the mood in the room, which backfired by a nasty glare from Scott.

"This is _not_ the time to joke around Gordon!" Snapped Scott, "Especially when Virgil's life is at stake!" He turns to look at his god-mother. "What do you think we should do Colonel Casey?" He asks nervously.

"I believe that the answer is," She starts to reply, but then got interrupted by John.

"Guys!" John shouted in excitement. Scott stood up.

"What is it John?" Scott commanded.

"It's Virgil's communicator!" Everyone gasps, as John continues, "Virgil's trying to communicate with us on his private frequency!"

"Put him through John." Scott commanded again, part excited and part relieved to hear from his missing brother that is until Kayo stops him.

"Hold on a minute John!" Demanded Kayo, everyone turns and looks at her. "Don't put him through _just_ yet!"

"But why Kayo?" Wailed Alan in frustration.

"Because we don't know _if_ it _is_ Virgil!" She exclaimed. Scott frowned, he just remembered what the Hood is capable of.

"But it has to be! He's," Alan protested, but Scott silences him.

"Alan!" He spoke in frustration and despair, "You are forgetting that the Hood is a master of disguise and can manipulate just about _anyone_! Anyone _including_ Virgil!" Alan backs down, the others frowned.

"So what are we supposed to do with the call?" Asked Alan, scared. Scott shook his head with uncertainty and turns to look at the colonel.

"What do you think Colonel Casey? Should we take the call or not?" He asks the commanding chief of the GDF, frightened. The colonel rubs her chin with her right hand while her left hand holds her right elbow in thought.

"I believe that you should accept the call Scott as it may contain vital information about your brother and to what the Hood may have planned." Replied the military friend, calmly.

"I believe that you should take the call too, Scott." Chipped in Lady Penelope in agreement with the colonel. Scott turns to look at the rest of the household, looking concerned and looking for answers.

"What do you think guys?"

"The timing of Virgil's communicator does sound dodgy," Kayo spoke thoughtfully, "But if we want answers to Virgil's kidnapping then we need to accept the call."

"M – My thoughts exactly," Agreed the resident scientist, "If we do accept the call, we can possibly track where the signal's c – coming from." His voice rose with a bit of excitement.

"Eos." John calls for the resident AI.

"Yes John?" She replies, waiting for her creator's command.

"Set the tracker on standby, we need to trace Virgil's communicator as soon as it is activated."

"F.A.B. John. All systems set and ready to go." Acknowledged the A.I.

"Is everyone O.K. with this?" Asked Scott looking at his audience.

"I don't like it," Snorted Grandma, unhappily, "But if Brains' and John's what-you-might- call it can help find Virgil from his phone, then I say go for it."

"Brains?"

"I'm heading down to my lab to help John track Virgil's communicator." Brains stood up and turned to walk up the steps of the sunken lounge, "Come on M.A.X," He called to his mechanical, spider-like assistant. "I'll need your help too."

"Brains." The scientist stopped and turned towards the caller.

"Y – Yes Scott?" Scott sighed with worry.

"Please find him." His blue eyes fixed to Brains' amber eyes, pleading the scientist almost to the point of begging.

"I – I'll try my best Scott." Replied Brains, he turns and walks towards his lab, with M.A.X. following his creator.

"Scott, have faith in Brains and John." Penelope said calmly and supporting. "They will find him." The colonel nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Lady P," Apologising as his hand combs through his brunette hair. "It's – it's almost like a De-Ja-Vu on what happened to dad." He said, sadly.

Virgil's disappearance re-ignited the memory of the day they lost their dad. Everyone went silent at the mention of Jeff's disappearance. They can see where this will go if they lose Virgil and they don't want to go through it again.

"Scott!" A military voice of reason, cuts through the silence and snaps everyone, including Scott back into reality. "Standing there doing nothing won't bring your father back, nor Virgil if you don't accept this call."

Scott takes a deep breath and nods at the colonel. "Yes, I'm sorry." He apologises again.

"There's no need for apologies, Scott." The colonel waved her hand at him, as she spoke in a motherly kind of way, before returning to her military voice. "Now, let's take that call and find your brother."

Scott stands straight and tall, takes a deep breath, resumes his command as the man of the house _and_ as leader of International Rescue and puts on a brave face. He has to, for the sake of his family and friends _and_ for his missing brother, Virgil. He turns to everyone in the room.

"Is everyone ready for this?" He asked, his voice full of determination. Everyone nodded.

"We're r – ready here in the lab." Chipped in Brains as his hologram appeared above the table.

"I've got my search and rescue men and operators on standby." Announced Colonel Casey. Scott nods in acknowledgement and then turns to John.

"John." He commands.

"Yes Scott?"

"Send the call directly to Tracy Island, so that everyone can see and hear what's happening."

"F.A.B. Scott."

Then the tension in the room was so thick that it can be cut with a knife. Waiting for the com to flicker into life, hoping that it would be Virgil at the other end of the line and _not_ his captor, but that's just wishful thinking on everyone's mind.

Then, in amongst with the other, friendly holograms, another hologram appeared, his face concealed, feeding the fear and dread into the household and smashing all hope of those inside, hope that it would be Virgil safe and alive.

But, instead of the missing Tracy, it was the mysterious face of their mortal enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ransom (Part 4)**

By Jenny Taylor

Then, in amongst with the other, friendly holograms, another hologram appeared, his face concealed, feeding the fear and dread into the household and smashing all hope of those inside, hope that it would be Virgil safe and alive.

But, instead of the missing Tracy, it was the mysterious face of their mortal enemy.

* * *

"I wondered why it took you so long to answer." The Hood spoke in amusement, looking at the holograms. The holograms of the Tracy household, including his niece, Kayo, the commanding chief of the GDF, Colonel Casey and finally Lady Penelope and her faithful servant, Parker, are watching in silence.

"Well, isn't this quite the party," The amused villain spoke with a smile, "I assume that you are all well aware of the situation involving the _missing_ Tracy."

"Where is my brother?" Demanded Scott, the Hood laughed in amusement.

"I thought that answer would be quite obvious to you. He's with me!"

"LIAR!" Scott shouted, angrily. "Show me proof!"

"If you insist, I'll show you your _precious_ little brother." The villain accepts Scott's demand, turns away from the camera and nods to a henchman off screen and then came a hologram of a tired and sleeping Virgil.

There's mixture of feelings which came flooding into the room, a feeling of relief, relief to see that Virgil is alive, but, there is also a feeling of shock and dread due to the sight of seeing Virgil shackled and restrained to what looks like a metal table.

"What have you done to him?" Scott shouts angrily again, demanding answers to the state of his little brother.

"Nothing, for now," The villain replied gleefully, sending shivers of dread down the family members' spine.

"What do you mean, for now?" Demanded Scott, his voice is filled with dread and fear, anticipating on what the Hood wants, but at what cost to Virgil.

"For now I intend on keeping your brother alive _and_ unharmed, that is _if_ the demands are met." The villain answered in his business mode. " _But_! _If_ you refuse to co-operate," The Hood raises his right hand and clicks his fingers.

Then the family hears a metal door opening, they turn to look at Virgil, who looks like he's just woken up by the noise and it looks like that Virgil is staring at two henchmen, who's just walked into his cell.

They can see that the henchmen were carrying two buckets each, then Virgil's face turned from a mixture of determination and uncertainty to shock and horror and then he starts to struggle as one of the henchmen standing behind him pours the contents of the bucket onto his head, which forces Virgil to keep his mouth shut and his body reacts to the contents.

The family and friends of the kidnapped Tracy watched in horror as the second henchman, standing beside Virgil's legs, poured the contents from his first bucket onto the helpless prisoner from the waist down to his feet, after the first henchman emptied his first bucket. The prisoner gasps in shock and his body starts to shiver.

Gordon, being the only aquanaut in the family, can tell what the contents which is being poured onto his older brother. "They're pouring freezing cold water _and_ ice onto Virgil!" He screamed.

"NO!" Scott shouted in horror and anger.

"Virgil!" Alan cried in despair. Everyone else is showing a mixture of horror, shock, anger and disgust, at the way Virgil is being treated by his captors.

" _Stop! Why are you doing this to me?"_ He cried as his torturers laughed and began to pick up their last buckets.

"Virgil!" They all cried helplessly, as the first henchman poured his last bucket of ice-filled, cold water onto Virgil's face. The Hood laughed menacingly.

"I can assure you that while you can see and hear your _pathetic_ brother, he _cannot_ see _nor_ hear you." The villain's voice filled with pleasure and glee.

"Stop! Stop it please!" Alan begged as he was crying and lifting his hands to cover his face, while Grandma hugged him, looking at Virgil's torture in anger.

"Leave him alone!" Scott shouted as his voice is filled with anger and hurt as the second henchman poured his last bucket over Virgil's legs, causing Virgil to gasp and shiver violently.

"Stop this at once Hood!" Colonel Casey snapped angrily, "You've made your point!"

"Why are you doing this to him?" Demanded Scott still in shock as the henchmen picked up their empty buckets and turned to leave the shivering prisoner alone, laughing. The Hood returned to his business mode, his voice raised.

" _This_ is only a taste of your brother's _fate. IF_ you refuse to accept _my_ demands!"

"D - demands?" Alan spoke nervously. Everyone stood silently and nervously as they wait to hear what the demands.

Scott and Gordon quickly look at the hologram of their trapped brother. He was shivering and soaked to the bone, breathing heavily as he tries to control the shivering. It was clear that Virgil is starting to suffer from cold shock and hypothermia. Then they look back at the Hood as he was about to spell out his demands.

"My demands are simple. I want _your_ organisation as well as their machines _and_ equipment." Everyone mouths dropped as the villain continues to speak. " _Also_ I want your island base as well."

Everyone looked at each other, shocked and stunned. They knew what the villain is after so they can get the captured Tracy back.

But there's a dilemma.

If they give the Hood International Rescue in ex-change for Virgil, there'll be no-one to rescue those who need rescuing. PLUS they would give up everything that the late Jeff Tracy worked so hard to make his and his boys dreams into reality, which will hurt. But at least they will be reunited with Virgil if they gave the Hood what he wanted.

On the other hand, if they refuse to hand over the Thunderbirds, they'll lose Virgil to, what look like clues from Virgil's icy water torture, a watery grave.

The Hood can see that the family and friends of his prisoner are terrified and confused as they didn't know what to do. He smiled and decided to break the silence by addressing to the eldest brother of the family.

"I can see that you are all aware of my demands and that the fate of _your_ brother is in _your_ hands, Scott Carpenter Tracy." Scott turned and faced his nemeses. His feelings are a mixture of anger, fear and dread as soon as the villain announced his full name.

Anger came because the Hood knew his full name.

Dread, because he's dreading on the fact that _he's_ been chosen to make a fateful decision, because _he's_ in-charge of International Rescue _and_ as the man of the family _and_ he's the eldest of the five brothers.

Fear, because _he_ has to make that fateful decision, the decision between his family and the world. His thoughts were interrupted by _that_ voice, the voice that sends fear and dread into the hearts of those who crosses _that_ villain.

" _Since_ I am aware that you are so busy with your _wonderful_ organisation," Everyone looked at the villain, filled with dread and confusion "Therefore I have _generously_ decided to give you a time limit to make your _decision_."

"What time limit?" Kayo demanded. The others froze.

"I will give you 24 hours to make your decision, _otherwise_ ," The Hood then points to the hologram of the cold and helpless Virgil, menacingly. "It's bye-bye Virgil Tracy."

A mixture of shock, horror and anger filled the room. Scott stood up angrily to face the faceless villain.

"24 hours _isn't_ enough!" Scott shouted his voice border lined between demanding and protesting. "We _need_ more time!"

"24 hours _only_! And _no_ more!" The Hood replied angrily as Scott stood back in despair. " _Otherwise_ ," The villain once again points threateningly to Virgil's hologram. "I'll _dispose_ your _precious_ brother _here and now_!"

"NO!"

"DON'T!"

"PLEASE!" Everyone cried, panicked and pleaded with the villain, until he lowers his pointed hand and stood tall to silence his audience.

"So," The villain said slowly in a business kind-of-way. "You _want_ your brother alive then?" Everyone stood silently and a scared-looking Scott nodded.

"Yes." Scott spoke, exhausted and defeated.

"Very well then," He paused to compose himself before communicating with a terrified Scott. "You have 24 hours _only_ to make _your_ decision, starting from midday Australian Eastern Daylight Time. I shall contact you _after_ the time is up. Have a nice day gentlemen and ladies."

And with that, the holograms of the masked villain and a hypothermic Virgil disappeared leaving the Tracy family and friends with a mixture of negative feelings, sitting in silence and looking at each other, until Lady Penelope's faithful servant, Parker spoke.

"S-ho we now know w'at that blaggard's after, w'at do you whant us to do Mister Scott?"

"I don't know Parker." The exhausted Tracy replied, sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, shaking his head. "I just don't know."

"Perhaps I could re - remind you on what you w – wanted us to do _before_ we c – communicated with the Hood." The scientist chipped in as his hologram appeared above the comms table.

"Did you and John find where the Hood is keeping Virgil, Brains?" Scott looked up to the holograms of Brains and John, sounding hopeful.

"We _did_ find him, but." Brains replied, hesitantly and sadly.

"But what?" Gordon demanded impatiently. "What's the problem?"

"The problem _is_ that the Hood is on the move." John replied in report mode. "He's been communicating with us on his ship."

"Does that mean that Virgil is on-board with him?" Alan asked, as he starts to fight back the tears, still worried.

"I'm not sure," John replied before looking towards their head of security. "What do you think Kayo?" Kayo stood looking thoughtful for a few seconds before replying.

"Judging from the evidence from the kidnapping in Sydney and the way that Hood's henchmen acted to his instructions, I'd say there's a 90% possibility that Virgil _is_ in the Hood's ship."

"So how do we rescue Virgil from _him_?" Alan asked his eldest sibling.

"I don't know Alan," The eldest brother replied. "But, I am open to any suggestions." Scott looks around the room, looking for answers, until John breaks his thought.

"I'm afraid that finding and rescuing Virgil will have to wait guys. We have a rescue situation on our hands that needs our help."

"But we need to find Virgil." Alan protested until the colonel interrupted.

"You do what International Rescue does best Alan. Helping people who are in trouble." She said sternly before turning to Scott. "Scott, I know that finding Virgil is important, _but_ there are people's lives at stake and needs you. Both your father and your brother would want you to keep going."

"Also the Hood has given us 24 hours to reply, which is more than enough time for us find him." Kayo chipped in, calmly as she places her hand onto Scott's shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. "Have faith Scott, I… _we_ will find Virgil and bring him home."

Scott looked around the room seeing the determination on the faces of the British agents, Colonel Casey, Brains, John and Grandma. Alan took some deep breaths in order to calm himself down while Gordon sat on the edge of the couch looking towards him, looking worried.

Scott knew what has to be done. He has to be strong for his younger siblings, for his family and friends who relied on him for comfort, support and reassurance. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and authority, placing his hand on Kayo's shoulder.

"Thanks Kayo, colonel, Lady Penelope and Parker, this means a lot."

"Don't thank us yet. We still got a long way to go if we're going to find him." Kayo reminded Scott reassuringly.

Scott nodded, turned and walked towards the two youngest siblings and lowered himself so that his blue, comforting eyes are level with a pair of honey coloured eyes of Gordon and a pair of sky blue of Alan, placing one hand on Gordon's shoulder, the other on Alan's, as he speaks to them in smoother hen mode.

"Alan, Gordon. I know that Virgil is in danger and I know that this is hard on everyone, but we need you to help save the lives of others. I know that this mission will not be easy without Virgil, but we must try our best to do what we can to save others. This is what dad would have wanted and so does Virgil. So are you going to help save the lives of others?"

"Yes." Gordon nodded confidently.

"Alan?"

"I guess, but what about - " Alan was about to protest, but Scott cuts him off.

"Alan! We need to be professional about this. We need to trust the GDF and our agents worldwide if we're going to find Virgil. Okay?"

"It's – it's just," Alan stuttered until Grandma placed her hand onto his shoulder.

"Listen kid." She said softly and in a manner of wisdom. "Your brother is right. You need to have faith in those who will do everything in order to get Virgil back. And they _will_ find Virgil and bring him home. But right now, there are people who need your help, so get out there and save those people."

"Okay Grandma, I'll do it. I'll do it for Virgil." Alan replied, full of determination.

"Thanks Grandma." A relieved Scott thanked his grandma before turning towards John, in command mode. "What's the situation there, John?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ransom (Part 5)**

By Jenny Taylor

"What's the situation there, John?" Scott asked John in command mode.

"There's been an explosion at Sydney Tower, which has started a fire, which has gone out of control and there are people trapped in the tower and in the basement, which the local fire department are unable to reach, plus the tower is on the verge of collapsing." John replies in report mode.

"F.A.B. John. I'll fly over to the Danger Zone in Thunderbird 1 to check up on the situation from the ground. Gordon, since we don't have Virgil, you will have to fly Thunderbird 2 and take Alan with you since it sounds like it's going to take everyone to deal with this." Scott commanded.

"F.A.B. Scott." Gordon replied and was about to head for Thunderbird 2's hanger until Alan spoke.

"How are _we_ going to manage this _without_ Virgil? It sounds huge."

"Alan, we need to do this as best as we can. And we _will_ do it, for dad _and_ Virgil." Scott tries to reassure him and then Colonel Casey steps in.

"The GDF Rescue Team from the GDF Base at Richmond are already on their way Scott, to assist you in the rescue effort."

"Thanks colonel, we'll need all the help we can get if we can get everyone out of there in one piece." The Field Commander thanked the colonel and then turns to Alan. "Alan we need _your_ help. Can I trust you to do your duty for International Rescue _despite_ the circumstances that we're currently facing?"

"F.A.B." Alan stood up and made a mock salute, filled with determination.

"Okay then." Scott turns to look at the British agents, the colonel and Kayo. "I trust that you guys will do your best to find Virgil?"

"Scott, we _will_ do our utmost best to find Virgil. We've got the best men to help and track him down." The colonel replied, full of duty and determination.

"I'll get in contact with our fellow IR agents to help in locating Virgil." Came the reply from the British aristocrat.

"I'll go in Thunderbird Shadow to the last known coordinates from that transmission and work out from there." The determined covert op chipped in.

"Okay then. Thunderbirds Are Go!" Came the Rescue Cry from a determined Field Commander as he grabs the lights, which leads to his secret entrance of a travel tube to Thunderbird 1's hanger, while Kayo heads to her secret entrance to Thunderbird Shadow and Alan and Gordon takes Gordon's entrance to Thunderbird 2, since they cannot use Virgil's entrance to enter his Bird.

A few seconds later, 3 Thunderbirds launched from their retrospective launch bays and left the base, with 1 and 2 heading south-west towards Sydney while Shadow heads towards the last known location of Virgil's stolen communicator, used by the Hood.

* * *

Meanwhile in his cell inside the Hood's Flying Fortress, flying over the Pacific Ocean, Virgil is shivering violently. The freezing cold water and ice which the henchmen poured onto him 4 times, is making him hypothermic.

His clothes is completely soaked, he'd wet himself which didn't help and there's the remains of ice cubes, to which some of them had fallen down the back of his shirt, is making him shiver even more.

He's becoming cold, freezing cold, as well as confusion and feeling sleepy. He tries to stay awake and tries to raise his body temperature by breathing heavily and shivering, as he tries to work out what just happened.

These men just came into his cell, carrying 4 buckets and then without warning, they poured the contents of water and ice onto him. One bucket after another, they poured the freezing contents onto him _without_ any explanation into _why_ they were doing it.

He knew the Hood commanded them to do something _to_ him, but why? That's the million dollar question that runs through his mind, but then he starts to feel numb, numb to the cold, numb to the ice and numb to the wet clothes he's wearing.

He slowly starts to realise that couldn't feel his arms, he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't feel hands nor his feet also he couldn't feel his shackles nor the thick chain that restrains him to his metal bed.

His eye lids become heavy, his breathing slows and his shivering is subsiding. This isn't good. He's starting to succumb to hypothermia. He tries to call for help, but no words came out. His mouth and lips are too cold for him to speak, let alone shouting for help.

He tries to fight it, he tries to fight hypothermia, he tries to stay awake, but it was useless. His eyes close, his shivering stops. He can't feel his body anymore. Is this his fate? To die at the hands of his family's mortal enemy? Will he see his family again?

His mind, full of questions, starts to fall into the black emptiness of… of what? Death? Is this what death feels like? He then hears voices, blurred and unable to make out what they were saying. He becomes unconscious and succumbs to hypothermia.

* * *

At Sydney, one of the city's tourist attractions, the Sydney Tower, the fire is still raging and threatening to spread to nearby buildings as well as leaning almost to the point of collapsing.

Thunderbirds 1 and 2 land on Hyde Park North, next to the GDF Rescue forces mobile base. Scott leaves his Bird and heads to the mobile base, occupied with GDF Rescue Forces commander, Sydney's Fire Chief Commander and AFP Commander for a quick briefing for the situation.

"How is the situation, commanders?" He asked. The Sydney's Fire Chief Commander spoke first with the updates.

"Not good sir. The fire and explosion is situated at the base of the tower, cutting off a mixture of tourists and staff who are trapped in the Golden Turret. The plumbing for the fire safety system has failed due to fractures in the main water tank, caused by the explosion, which also acts as a stabilizer the tower itself. Also half of the tower's 56 cables, mainly on the south side of the tower, has snapped due to the explosion, and is about to collapse onto a few of the large restaurants and retail units on the opposite side of Market Street."

"So you're saying that the basement levels are currently flooding?"

"Yes sir." The fireman replied.

"Do you any idea on what's caused the explosion?"

"No sir, we won't know until we get the fire under control and we've got every fire department from all parts of the city to tackle the blaze."

"Okay then," Scott then turns to the AFP representative. "What about the evacuation?"

"Almost everyone in the shopping complex, beneath the tower has evacuated," The AFP Commander replied. "We have also have put up a 1km exclusion zone around the tower, which means everyone within the zone is currently evacuating."

"Okay, but I think it's better to double the size of the exclusion zone, just to be on the safe side and reduce the risk of everyone being affected by the smoke and a possibility of more explosions." Scott replies to voice his opinions.

"Yes sir, but I would require assistance from the GDF to help with the evacuation." The commander replied, turning towards the GDF personal.

"I can spare some of my men to help with the evacuation, but I will need them just in case we need them to help rescue the trapped personals in the Golden Turret," The GDF commander replied and then turned to Scott. "What do you want us to do sir?" Scott replied in an instant.

"I want you get your men to airlift the trapped people from the turret commander, and land in a suitable area which can be used as a makeshift landing pad and hospital, away from the Danger Zone."

"Yes sir." The commander saluted, turned and headed towards to a fellow GDF personal to make the rescue.

"Fire Commander, I want you continue with what you can in getting the fire under control and do your best in rescuing the trapped people."

"I'll do my best sir, but there's a problem." Scott raised his eyebrow as the Fire Commander spills out the problem. "The explosion has caused some of the floors to collapse which has resulted with some of the people falling into the flooding basement and there's no way we can reach them."

"Don't worry Commander. We've got the best equipment that will save the trapped people and to stabilize the structure." Scott reassured the fireman and then briefed John, Gordon and Alan on what he'd learned.

"F.A.B. Scott, I'll use the Foam Pod to seal and stabilize the targets." Alan acknowledged.

"And I'll use the Mole Pod to get at the trapped people and use Virgil's 'Jaws of Life' if required." A determined Gordon responded.

"Are you sure that you can the 'Jaws of Life' Gordon? It was designed for Virgil." Asked a concerned Alan.

"Now's not the time to debate Alan," Cuts in Scott. "We know that the 'Jaws of Life' is designed to be used _by_ Virgil, but Gordon _is_ the only other person who's capable of using it."

"What are you going to be doing Scott?" Gordon asked curiously.

"I'll use my jetpack and laser cutter to help the trapped people in the turret and then when they're clear from the Danger Zone, I'll return to help you guys in the basement."

"I'll use my scanners here in Five to locate the trapped people." Chipped in the space bound brother.

"Okay then, everyone knows what they're doing?" Scott asked his fellow teammates.

"F.A.B." They replied in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ransom (Part 6)**

By Jenny Taylor

In a darker, smaller version of a medical bay, the Hood sits in a dark office chair looking at his hypothermic and unconscious prisoner.

The bed backs onto a wall opposite the door, on the left hand side of the bed are some out-dated medical monitor machines, mainly monitoring the heart-rate and the temperature of the patient.

On the right stands a pair of oxygen tanks, being warmed up by a small infra-red heater, with a breathing tube coming from the top of the tanks heading towards a respirator mask, strapped to face of the patient, who's receiving the warm oxygen into his cold, lifeless body.

Attached on the right hand side of the room is a metal bar, with _all_ the wet clothes removed from the unconscious Tracy hanging from it, with water droplets dripping into a large, dark, shallow container.

The patient/prisoner is wrapped from head to toe in white, brushed cotton blankets, like an Egyptian Mummy, except for the face which has a respirator mask over his nose and mouth and a blindfold, in a form of a bandage, covering his eyes.

There are wires which are poking out through the cracks of the fabric, connecting to the machines. The mummy-like body is strapped to the bed, restricting and preventing any escape should the patient/prisoner awaken from his cold, wet slumber.

It had been an hour since Virgil succumbed to hypothermia, which is not good news for the Hood, since he wants Virgil _alive_ , not just as a bargaining chip to International Rescue ran by the Tracys, but also for a more sinister plan once the Tracys believe that Virgil is dead.

Then the machines alerted the bold-headed villain that his prisoner is stirring, which is being confirmed by a groan and a small movement from the head. The Hood grinned. As long as the Tracy is alive _that's_ the most important thing.

He sits in his chair waiting; waiting until his blind and bound prisoner to regain full consciousness so he can seduce him to fear, fear of the plans that _he_ has in-store for _him_.

* * *

Back at the Danger Zone of the Sydney Tower complex, International Rescue, the GDF and the local public services are working hard together in order to get the situation under control.

In the sky, Scott used the grappling cable from his remote-controlled Thunderbird to try and prevent the tower from falling onto the streets and buildings below, while the GDF rescue crew airlifts the remaining personal from the Golden Turret as fast and as safely as they can, while he himself, with John's help from Thunderbird Five's powerful sensors, cuts his way into the turret to reach the people who are trapped by debris, by using his grapple gun with a laser cutter attachment.

On the ground, the fire services from all across Sydney are slowly, but surely getting the fire under control as well as getting the trapped people free from the complex with some help from some of the medics.

The APF have cornered off the Danger Zone, preventing anyone, apart from the required services, from entry and directing everyone away until given the all-clear to re-enter the affected area.

Alan uses the Foam Pod to stabilize the base, of the tower, while Gordon uses the Mole Pod to dig from the landing site of Hyde Park North, avoiding underground train lines and major utility pipes and cables, to the lowest basement of the tower complex, in an attempt to reduce the water levels in the basements and increasing the chances of survival of the trapped people.

The medics have setup make shift hospitals in Royal Botanic Gardens, which is situated next to Metro Parking Sydney Hospital, with ambulances ferrying patients to and from the Danger Zone, make-shift hospitals and the main hospital. Also they are attending to the injured that are trapped in the complex.

Well, _most_ sensible medics, who are doing the sensible things and working alongside with fellow rescuers trying to stay as safe as possible, as long as the situation allows. Except for one.

A lone and famous medic, a doctor-in-training, with several reputations and nicknames to match, carries her own medical equipment to the basement, which is flooding from the fractured water tank, was reaching the trapped and injured persons.

The doctor is 5 feet tall, wearing a white, made-to-measure flying and medical suit with the distinctive badges of a medic, a doctor and advance pilot. A torch/camera mounted on left shoulder of a made-to-measure, specialised harness/medical utility belt, a hologram controller attached to her left wrist and a white, made-to-measure helmet complete with a torch/camera mounted on the right side and adjustable goggles/lenses/sensors which moves in front of the visor.

The doctor manages to reach the 2nd basement level, with the water rising up to her knees. She's glad that her suit and equipment is waterproof, keeping her warm and dry, but the downside is that she couldn't swim, but she knows that she's got a job to do.

She uses the infra-red sensor on her helmet to look for heat signatures. There are people in the room. She uses her laser cutter to cut a hole in the door big enough for a human to get through. She switches on her torches and calls out.

"Anyone injured?" The people turns around and looks at her filled with relief.

"It's Rescue Girl!" The local children cried out with happiness. The doctor rolled her eyes and sighed and then returns her 'Rescue Mode'.

"Is everyone okay?" She asks looking for anyone in trouble.

"There's a child with his leg trapped underneath the rubble and we can't move him, plus the water's rising." A male called out.

A trapped and injured child, that's the last thing that doctor needs, since she experienced something similar when she was younger.

"Okay, I'll sort it out," She replied calmly before addressing everyone in the room. "Right, I want everyone who is _not_ injured to help the injured to ground level, the fire services will help you out."

"But, what about my son?" Cried a panicked mother of the trapped boy. The doctor moves over to them.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," She reassures the panicked mother. "Besides, International Rescue is here to help." The boy, who's struggling to keep his head above the rising water and awake, perked up with joy.

"International Rescue's here?" The doctor nodded. "Cool!" The word he's managed to speak out before his mouth is full of water. His mother panicked as she watches her son going under as the doctor quickly whipped out a respirator and then used her free hand to temporary hold his head above the water and instructed the boy as simply and calmly as possible.

"Kid. Spit the water out. Then take a deep breath and then hold it while I put this mask on. When the mask is on you can relax _and_ most importantly stay calm." The boy nodded and did what he was told while the doctor attached the respirator and turned on the oxygen tank. The doctor turned to inform and reassure his mother.

"Your son will safe with me until International Rescue arrives with the correct equipment to remove the debris from his leg. Once that's done I'll hand him over to my colleagues on ground level where they might take him to the nearest children's hospital."

"Thank you Rescue Girl. But I want to stay with my son." The doctor shook her head.

"I understand that you want to be beside your son, but it will be easier for everyone if you are safe and wait for him on the surface. I know it sounds cruel, but it will make the job easier for International Rescue if you weren't present at the scene, due to the nature of the situation."

The mother nods reluctantly, stands up and wades through the water to the fire exit, she stops turns to look back at her son, who's now underwater and the white suit of the doctor kneeing next to him.

"Thank you, doc." She calls out and was received with a thumb up from the doctor; the mother then turns and walks up the stairs of the fire exit, putting her faith and trust of a famous doctor.

The doctor checks her young patient underwater, since now they are both submerged, that is until the doctor felt vibrations from the water and from the floor she's kneeling on, then she can hear some rumbling.

 _Must be one of my cousins in the Mole Pod, but which one?_ She thought, wandering where the Mole is coming from, then out of the blue, a sudden rush of water was draining fast down the fire exit to the level below. The doctor held onto the boy in one hand and used her free hand to grab hold of the crossbeam which has pinned her patient down.

After a few seconds the water level has reduced to 12 inches in depth, releasing her grip from the crossbeam, she removes the respirator from the child, so he can breathe some air, maybe not fresh air, but as long there's no smoke from the fire above reaching down into the basement he can breathe _and_ more importantly, communicate with each other.

"How are you feeling kid?" She asks, observing him for injuries. Despite the water being 12 inches deep, she can see that the boy's legs are broken and are bleeding underneath the debris.

"I feel cold." Came a small reply. The doctor looked at him.

She can see that he's starting to suffer from hypothermia, which is not good for him due to his other injuries and shock, plus the fact that he's a child. She reaches for her bag and retrieves a large packet, opens it and removes an emergency, waterproof thermal blanket from it. She wraps the blanket around the child as best as could without causing any more pain from the boy.

"This will help you keep warm as possible, until International Rescue arrives to free you from the wreckage." She smiles, knowing full well that she has to keep him awake and calm until the cavalry arrives. "So, what is your name?"

"M-My name is Joe, Rescue Girl." Joe replied with a mixture of excitement, nervousness and shock.

"So Joe," The doctor said calmly, "Can you tell me what happened here?" She asked him calmly, rubbing his back in reassurance, by this point she has temporary turned from a medic into a detective.

"Well," The young boy started worryingly, until a voice, coming from the fire exit, interrupted him.

"Hello, anyone in here? It's International Rescue." The doctor turns to face the exit.

 _If, from what I've been told is correct, and given the situation with Virgil, I guess that voice must belong to that annoying Clown Fish._ She scowled at first, but then returned to 'Work Mode' and called out to the caller.

"Basement level 2 and we need your help." Then she heard someone running up the staircase and then a figure in IR uniform appeared through the hole in the door.

"Huh? Who made the hole in the door?" The man said in confusion.

"I did," The doctor replied. "But never mind that now, we have a medical situation." The man turned to look at the twosome in the water and ran up to them.

"What's the problem doc?" He said as he knelt down next to the doctor, looking at Joe.

"A crossbeam plus some debris has landed, trapped and fractured both of Joe's legs. He's suffering from hypothermia and I used a respirator to give him some oxygen while we were underwater." The doctor replied.

"What?" The man knelt back in shock. "How long have you both been underwater?"

"Five minutes max." Just then Joe, who was shivering, looked up at the 2 adults which put a smile on his face.

"Whoa! International Rescue and Rescue Girl, working together! That's so cool!" Joe exclaimed his face beaming in delight as the man looked at the doctor.

"Rescue Girl?" The man quizzed the doctor.

"One of many nicknames with reputations that I receive _nationally_ when I'm on _and_ off duty." The doctor sighed. "My real name is Doctor Jaycee Anderson."

"The name's Gordon. Sheeze, how many nicknames have you got?" Gordon introduced himself in surprise as to the response from Dr. Anderson. Jaycee glared at Gordon, which he had to back off.

"Now's not the time, Joe's been in the water approximately 30 minutes tops, we need to get him out now as he's suffering from hypothermia, shock, blood loss and a drop in blood pressure, which will drop more once the pressure from the debris is released." Jaycee snapped, her filled with urgency.

"Okay, okay." Gordon replied, backing off from the agitated doctor and reached for his comms. "Scott, Alan, are you guys done up there? We have a situation down here."

"The last of the people have just been airlifted out of the turret, what's the problem Gordon?" Scott replied over the comms.

 _That must be Speedy Gonzalez over the comms in Thunderbird 1, so the question is where's Monkey Boy?_ Jaycee thought as Alan's voice came over the comms.

"I've just finished repairing the water tank and on my way to fixing the cables, why? What's wrong Gords?"

"There's an injured boy with his legs trapped underneath the debris, which I can't move myself. Plus there's a famous female medic down here keeping him calm." Gordon replied first with seriousness and then with cheerfulness. Jaycee rolled her eyes.

"Now's not the time to be playing with celebrities Gordon." Scott snapped and was about to continue until Jaycee snapped back angrily.

"EXCUSE ME! I didn't _ask_ to be a celebrity _nor_ do I want to be one either, _especially_ when peoples' lives are at risk. So _don't_ call me by that _hated_ C word in front of me again, _especially_ when I'm _on_ duty." Jaycee's outburst to Scott's choice of words made Gordon jump and made Joe scared.

"Okay, okay! No need to get jumpy about it!" Said Gordon, trying to calm down a red-faced doctor, before turning back to his comms. "Nice going there Scott, now what do we do with the debris?" He asked his Field Commander.

"I'll use the laser cutter to cut the debris, then I'll use the grappling cable from Thunderbird 1 to help lift up some of the debris. Gordon, use Virgil's 'Jaws of Life' to lift the debris off the patient." Scott replied.

"I'll need assistance to help the boy out, he drifting in and out of conscience and his temperature is dropping. Plus I need extra hands once the pressure is released from his legs, in case the patient goes into cardiac arrest." Came a now calm doctor, still checking Joe's vital life signs.

"Understood. Alan as soon as you've finished the repairs to the cables, meet Gordon at his location for assistance." Scott commanded.

"F.A.B." Replied a serious Alan. Gordon turned off his comms and turns to Jaycee.

"My colleagues will be here shortly to remove the debris; I'm off to collect the 'Jaws of Life' to help. Will you two be okay?" Asked a concerned Gordon. Jaycee nodded, then Gordon turns and heads to the fire exit, leaving Jaycee and Joe alone in the damaged, waterlogged room.

 _I hoped that I could meet them under different circumstances, but that's life for you._ Jaycee sighed as she watches Gordon disappear out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Ransom (Part 7)**

By Jenny Taylor

 _Where - where am I? Is this heaven? If so, why am I warm and dry? Why is it dark? What's with this warm air I'm breathing? Why can't I move? And what's with that noise?_ Questions ran through Virgil's mind as he begins to stir from his slumber, he couldn't understand what is happening to him.

He groaned and moves his head, but as he did, he can feel the slight movement of fabric across his ears, head and his neck. He tries to move his hands and fingers, but as he did, he can feel some sort of clip on his left index finger and his can feel his bare-skinned thigh with his right.

He tries to move his feet and toes, but he can feel some dry, warm fabric wrapping his bare feet and ankles tightly together. He tries to move his bare legs, but they too are bound tightly together. He tries to move his bare arms, but they are bound tightly to his bare sides again by this dry, warm fabric.

As he breathes, he can feel warm air filling his lungs, the warm air flowing up and down his throat, the warm air flowing in and out of his nose and mouth, making his lips and nose dry, he can also feel what feels like a mask over his nose and mouth. Also he can feel some wires across his chest as well as the dry, warm and tight fabric.

His hearing is starting to become clear; the noise sounded like that it is beeping in a regular pattern.

Suddenly, the realisation hits him. The realisation that's he's alive! Alive, yes. But where is he? He listens again to the noise of the beeps as its pattern becomes faster as his breathing and heart rate too becomes faster.

He realises where he is, as the noise from the machines are becoming familiar to him once again. He's in some sort of medical room, but as he tries to open his eyes to see where he is, some sort of fabric across his eyes are preventing them from opening.

Then it dawns on him. The tight fabric wrapping his bare body and a possible blindfold across his eyes can only mean one thing. He's trapped! He's still onboard the Hood's ship! He's _still_ a prisoner!

Confusion and fear sets into Virgil. Fear of the fact that he's alive on the Hood's ship and that he's _still_ being used as a bargaining chip to his family, so the villain can get his evil hands on Thunderbirds. And then there's confusion.

He's confused as to why this has happened. First he recalls is that the Hood wants him alive as a bargaining chip, then from nowhere and without warning, two of the villain's henchmen came into his prison and poured freezing, ice-cold, ice-filled buckets of water onto him, causing him to go hypothermic, shock and worse, falling unconscious, almost to the point of death. And then he's alive in a medical room.

 _It doesn't make any sense? What's the Hood's game? Why's he's doing this to me?_ Virgil's mind races once again, filled with questions, questions that can only be answered by his scheming, evil-minded captor, the Hood.

* * *

She turns to look at Joe, still wrapped in the emergency blanket, his head leaning against her chest and his back is being supported by her left arm. She uses her free hand to grab an IV catheter so she can get Joe ready to receive the necessary medication when required.

"Joe, I'm going to put a needle into your hand so you can have some medicine to make you feel better. It won't hurt I promise." She said calmly and gently as she single-handily inserted the catheter into his hand.

Joe winced as the needle was inserted into his cold, pale hand. He slowly looks up at her; his eyelids are becoming tired and heavy from the cold water he then slowly starts to speak. "Rescue Girl?"

"Yes Joe?"

"Where's my mom?" He asks.

 _He's scared. And he wants his mom._ Jaycee thought as she looks down at her young patient. She knows that feeling all too well. She's been through this all her life. Well, nearly all her life. The feeling of wanting a parent to take away all the nightmares that a traumatised child in order to make things better _and_ to be together again with family for comfort.

For Jaycee, it wasn't a parent who gave her comfort when she was a child; it was a school friend, a friend who, alongside with his four brothers, lost their mother in an avalanche. She comforted him at his loss of a parent, with that of her own loss of parents, parents she never met nor knew, but desperate for them at the time.

After that encounter of comfort, she and he became what started as friends, and then as time passed they grew closer to each other, so close that they became unofficial brother and sister, yet she was seven months older than he, but they felt like twins and that they knew each other for years.

Those were the happiest days of her life for the very first time, through him, she became at first friends to his brothers and then being treated as a sister. She remembers that he asked his dad if could adopt her _as_ their sister and the father said yes, but sadly that adoption never came, for that one fateful night, she was taken away from them and her nightmares began again, leaving her in fear, fear that she would never see the friend that she became so close to love again.

Sadness filled her eyes and she was deep in thought as memories of her traumatised past resurfaces again in her mind. It always happens without fail when she's involved with a child as a patient. Then she is snapped back into reality when Joe asks her a question.

"Rescue Girl?"

"Yes Joe?" She responds kindly, trying to be professional.

"Is my mom okay?" He asks, frightened by the lack of response from the doctor.

"Yes, your mom is fine. She's just worried about you and she's waiting for you outside. She couldn't be in here with you, because she might get in the way of International Rescue when they come with their tools to free you." She reassures him as she gives him a simple explanation to why his mother is not with him.

Joe's pale face lit up when hearing the name of International Rescue and that they're coming to free him. He tries to turn around to look for them but he cries out in pain, which got Jaycee's attention and she starts to ask him simple, but vital questions, calmly and kindly.

"Are you okay Joe?"

"No." Joe sobs painfully.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes." Joe nods.

"Okay, where does it hurt Joe?"

"My legs." Then he looks at his submerged legs and catches sight of blood, seeping out of the cuts flowing and dissolving into the water. He screams at the sight, that Jaycee has to quickly calm him down.

"Shh…It's okay, it's okay." She gently hugs and assures him, and then she continues with the simple questions.

"Is it painful?" He nods in response as his face is in Jaycee's chest. "Right Joe, I'll give you a scale of 0 to 10. 0 means there's no pain and 10 means the worst pain in your life. Where on the scale do you think you are Joe?"

"Eight." He responds, teary-eyed.

"Okay then," She moves her left hand from Joe's back, reaches for her bag and pulls it to her side. She then puts her hand into the bag and retrieves a small bottle of 5mg morphine and then she looks at Joe. "Joe, I'm going to give you some medicine which will take some of the pain away. So I want you to be a brave boy okay."

She shifted her position carefully until Joe's head and back is leaning against her chest, then with her right hand, she picked out a 10 ml needle from her belt, removed its protective covering, sticks the needle into the bottle and withdraws a full needle of liquid then inserts the needle into the IV catheter and then injects the pain killer into the child.

"Good boy, Joe." Jaycee congratulates and reassures the boy. "You're being very brave boy, almost as brave as International Rescue." Joe looks up at her, smiling.

"Really?" He asks. The doctor nodded, smiling.

"Who's as brave as us?" Jaycee and Joe look towards the direction of the voice. Joe smiled while Jaycee frowned.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Ransom (Part 8)**

By Jenny Taylor

The Hood sits in his chair waiting for his captive to stir. He notices that his captive is stirring as he tries to move from his Mummified-like bonds, wrapped around his body as well as the weary groans.

He waits for a few minutes before speaking. "Glad to see _and_ hear you awake, Virgil Grissom Tracy."

That voice sends shivers down Virgil's spine and plus, _that_ voice is _too_ close for comfort for his taste, which makes him shudders to fact that the villain is in the same room as him and _worse_ he can't see _him_. Sensing the fear and confusion, which has taken hold of his victim, the Hood waits for his prisoner to speak.

"Wh – why are you doing this to me?" Virgil asks exhaustibly, breathing heavily trying and failing to hide his fear and is still cold from his earlier ordeal. "I – I thought that you want me alive?"

"I _do_ want you alive, Virgil Grissom Tracy," The villain scowling at his victim, leaning forward with his elbows on the armrests and his fingers interlocked underneath his chin. Even though Virgil can't see the expressions produced from his captor, he can still feel the aroma of evil and anger emitting from the arch-nemesis. " _But_ for _different_ reason compared to what your family believes."

"Wh – What do you mean?" He asks frighteningly and confused to what his captor is saying.

The Hood gets out of his chair and walks towards his victim's head.

Virgil senses the villain coming towards him, he tries to break free, to get away from his captor, but sadly he is wrapped up tightly like an Egyptian Mummy from the cotton blankets, plus the straps and buckles which restrains him to his medical bed.

Also he's still tired, exhausted, cold and recovering from hypothermia, but fear has gripped him _hard_. The fear of what his evil captor has planned to do to him, so he tried to break free, but sensing and feeling that this sadly not an option to him, he froze.

Frozen with fear, which is being confirmed by the increasing speed of beeps from the heart monitor, Virgil has no choice but to wait for his captor's next move.

However he didn't wait for long, the Hood placed one hand on his forehead, which made Virgil gasp in fear, and with his free hand, the Hood removes the respirator mask from his victim's face.

The feeling of warm air entering his lungs is now replaced with the cold air of the room, made Virgil colder, but that's nothing compared to the sudden pressure and warmth placed onto his forehead. The feeling that his captor's hand is holding his head at the same time as removing the mask is freaking him out.

But there's more to come. The Hood decides to remove the blankets, wrapped around his victim's head, so that the prisoner can hear clearly on what he is going to say, by himself, but leaves the bandage-like blindfold in place.

The movement of his captor's hands on his head _and_ by his face is more than enough to make Virgil feel to punch his captor in the face and flee in fear, but sadly, given the situation he's in, that's not going to happen.

So he lies there, breathing in and out, again trying to calm his fear and once again failing to hide his fear. Waiting and dreading for the answers coming from his captor.

After removing the blankets, the Hood clicks his fingers, a signal to his henchmen to bring his chair over to be placed next to Virgil's bed, then places his hand back onto his prisoner's forehead, this time Virgil's forehead is exposed which is freaking him out, and then the Hood sits in his chair _still_ keeping his hand on Virgil's forehead, enjoying and feeding off the fear emitting from his terrified prisoner.

* * *

 _That Clown Fish have some nerve in sneaking up on people without anyone knowing,_ including _wearing Virgie's 'Jaws of Life',_ and _walking through 12 inches of water without making so much as a splash. Sheeze!_

Jaycee shakes her head as Gordon enters into the waterlogged room, wearing Virgil's 'Jaws of Life' which doesn't fit him properly. Joe faintly smiles at the incoming aquanaut.

"Rescue Girl said that I'm as brave as you mister." He replied. Gordon looks at Jaycee and raises his eyebrow.

"Good man, the name's Gordon, what's your name?" Gordon asks joyfully as he kneels down next to the pair.

"My name's Joe." Joe replies excitingly, until the pain in his legs made him wince.

"Try not to move your legs please Joe," The doctor asks calmly, then reaches for the respirator mask, then places it on her young patient's face and then turns on the ENTONOX tank. "Okay Joe, the mask I've put on your face will give you some medicine in a form of a gas. And do you know what this medical gas is called?"

Joe shakes his head. "No. What?"

"It's called Laughing Gas." Jaycee smiled.

"Yeah, like I always say. Laughter is the best medicine." Gordon added joyfully. Joe started to giggle. Jaycee looks up at Gordon, concerned.

"How long is it until your comrades come and help to extract Joe from the wreckage?"

"Right on que." Gordon replies happily looking up, which made Jaycee, look up as well.

Through the hole in the ceiling, Scott arrives on his jet pack, holding and reeling a grappling cable from his 'Bird in his left hand and places the cable carefully onto the wreckage, before he lands next to Gordon, who stood up to greet him.

 _Here comes Speedy Gonzalez on his jet pack, all the way from his craft, The Supersonic Rudolf._ And _his big beak!_ Jaycee sighed as she watches the two men greet and spoke to each other.

"How is he?" Scott asks the doctor.

"He's currently suffering from mild hypothermia, two broken lower legs, shock and blood loss. His temperature is now steady with the thermal, waterproof blanket, but still low. His eye reaction is 3, his verbal response in 5 borderline 4 and his motor response is 4 borderline 3.

"His blood pressure is low, but stable, but that will change once the pressure on his injured legs is removed. Pain scale is 8, therefore I have given him 10mls of 5mg morphine and he is currently on ENTONOX to reduce the pain." The doctor reported.

Scott and Gordon looked at each other, the medical jargon that Jaycee produced went over their heads, but they know enough medical basics to know that this is serious and this rescue is going to be complicated and will need extra care.

"Alan, how long will it take for you to finish fixing the cables?" The Field Commander asked his colleague.

"About 5 minutes then I'm yours, Scott. I'm on the last 2 cables." Came the reply over the comms.

"F.A.B. Alan. John, are there anymore casualties trapped in the building?" Scott asks as he switches comms from his baby brother to the middle, lone and space-bound brother.

 _The Lone Ginger Wolf up in his station, playing with his radios again. Predictable._ Jaycee thought as she looks up at her eldest cousin in Command Mode.

"Negative, Scott. Everyone's accounted for. You're the only ones left in the building." Came the no-nonsense voice of informed calm.

"F.A.B. What's the status of the building above?" Scott looks up, looking concerned to the state of the building above them.

"As soon as Alan finished with the cables it'll be stable, why do you ask Scott?" Scott looks down at the trapped boy in the debris.

"Because, there's an injured boy whose legs are underneath some of the debris which needs shifting in order to free him. Also the room we're in is waterlogged approximately 12 inches deep. Can you scan the debris so that we can remove it safely without injuring him any further?" Scott informed John.

"Consider it done, One." John replied.

"Rescue Girl?" The 3 faces turned to Joe as he spoke weakly. Scott looked at Gordon with a confused and raised eyebrow.

"Rescue Girl?" He whispers to Gordon.

"One of her many nicknames and judging from what I saw so far, I think that she's Colonel Casey's adopted daughter." Gordon whispers back. Scott's eyes widen and open mouthed at the statement coming from the aquanaut.

"You mean to say that _she's_ the one who saw Virgil getting kidnapped?" He gasps as he looks towards the focused doctor.

"Yep, and you've just got your butt kicked by calling her a certain C word that she hates." Gordon smirked at his brother's misfortune. Scott glared at him in disgust and then turns his attention to Joe and Jaycee and walks over to them.

"Don't worry kid," Scott reassures Joe as he knelt down next to him in a big brotherly kind of way to comfort him. "When my team mate turns up, we'll get you out safely."

Jaycee looks at Scott. The way he spoke to Joe reminds her of the time when she comforted Virgil, when they lost their mom, when they were at school. And in return he comforted her for traumatised life and introduced her to his family so they can comfort with each other.

Sometimes, Scott would comfort her as well and treated her as his little sister. She missed those days, she misses them, _badly_.

But, sadly because of the unwanted and legally over-protectiveness of the GDF, she cannot rejoin them until the death threat over her family is extinguished. Meaning she cannot reunite with her little-known family until the terrorists, who destroyed her mother 2 years _before_ she was born, is behind bars, _permanently_.

 _I hope you recognise me, please Scott. Please recognise me, for me and for Virgil._ She prayed and begged silently inside herself, but she has to pull herself out of her traumatised 11 year old mind and to focus on the present. She has an injured child in her care who needs her.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Ransom (Part 9)**

By Jenny Taylor

Minutes of silence felt like hours to Virgil after the Hood sat in a chair next to him, keeping his hand on his forehead. This _was_ extremely frightening for Virgil, but yet, after some while, for reasons unknown to him, the fear inside had slowly disappeared and was replaced with calm, warmth and confusion.

 _How did I become so calm? What happened to that evil aroma coming from the Hood, which had caused so much fear to me? Why has that evil replaced with warmth and_ comfort _especially after what he's done to me so far? What's his game? What's going on?_

Questions again filled the mind of the bound Tracy and yet his body is starting to relax to this strange feeling of warmth coming from his captor. His breathing slowed to a relaxing pace. He didn't struggle against this strange feeling.

But there's still this one question has the Hood hasn't replied to yet. Virgil asks his captor again, slowly, clearly and strangely calmly. "What is the _real_ reason that you want me alive?"

The villain smiles at the now calm prisoner and uses his thumb to stroke Virgil's now dry and bare forehead. Normally this action from the villain would freak Virgil out, but instead and strangely accepts this unusual, but yet familiar movement. The movement represents warmth, comfort and home.

 _Home_!? Virgil frowned at the thought of home. The home he remembers is the tropical island with his family and friends. The home he also remembers is the apartment in New York City with his brothers and Dad _and_ his one and only childhood girlfriend and later discovered cousin, Jaycee. Another home he remembers is the farm in Kansas with his brothers, his grandparents and his parents.

Tears swelled in his forced - closed eyes as he remembers those whom he loves and loved, alive and dead. But it's remembering those who are no longer with him, to support him and his brothers that hurt the most, and there's only two people in the world that he'll never trade with and will greatly be missed and their deaths had hit him the hardest out of all the brothers, because he was extremely close to those two females, his mom and Jaycee.

Now, his dad is gone, taken, by same the hands that currently hold his head, the same hands that hold him prisoner, and the same hands that took him away from his fragile, precious and loved family. Fear and sadness starts to set into him again as he sensed from his captor's words, that he'll never see his family again.

Sensing the change of mood from his prisoner, the Hood decides to break the silence and answers Virgil's question, in a fatherly kind of comfort tone. "The real reason that _I_ want you _alive_ Virgil is…"

He pauses so he can increase the tension, making sure that Virgil registers every single word. "That there's a certain project that _your_ father was working on, but never advanced beyond the planning stage and was abandoned, dumped, forgotten and unwanted during the early stages of _your_ father's _precious_ International Rescue."

"Which project?" Virgil asks sadly, quietly and confused. "Dad had so many, including those that I've never known or heard for various reasons that only _he_ knows. So why are you interested Dad's projects? To gain knowledge so that you could rule the world? What's this project got to do with me? And how did you manage to get hold of them in the first place?"

The Hood chuckled at Virgil's confused statement. "Firstly, to answer your question into _why_ I'm interested in your father's project is, _not_ to rule the world _but_ to own it, to build and create it."

"Even if it means stealing other peoples' ideas and technologies? Just to fulfil your twisted ambitions?" Virgil cuts in with a further confused statement. The Hood chuckled again.

"I would prefer the term _borrowing_ rather than stealing in order to fulfil my… _ambitions_. Besides, this particular project was _abandoned_ by your father. And _how_ I manage to get hold of this… _unwanted_ project of your father's is _none_ of your concern."

"But…" Virgil asks, worryingly. "What's _this_ project got to do with me?"

The Hood deliberately paused for a while, so he can let his helpless captive figure out how and why he's involved in one of his father's discarded project.

* * *

Several minutes later, Alan arrives to join the group so they can plan on how to extract Joe from the waterlogged wreckage. "Whoa! This isn't good!" Alan said in shock from looking at the scene before turning to his first-born brother. "So… what's the plan Scott?"

The Field Commander looked at the scene carefully before turning to the group with his plan. "I've already asked John to scan the wreckage to see which of these beams we can move without injuring the boy more _and_ most importantly, without bringing the ceiling down on top of us."

And right on cue, a call comes in from the space station. "Scott, I scanned the debris and it looks like it's going to take some cutting before we reach the stage on freeing the patient. I'm sending you all the details onto your data-pads with pieces of debris that needs cutting and removing."

"F.A.B. John. Keep scanning the debris when we're cutting and removing, just in-case the situation changes during the process."

"F.A.B."

"Gordon, I want you to use the 'Jaws of Life' to help with the cutting and removing smaller debris around the kid. Alan, you're needed as the doc's assistant, just in-case the kid's condition turns for the worse. And I'll cut and remove the larger debris from above. Is everyone O.K. with this?"

"F.A.B." The two younger brothers chorused.

Then the three IR Members went to their designated jobs, with Scott cutting and removing the debris by using his laser cutter and the grappling cable from Thunderbird 1, Gordon using Virgil's 'Jaws of Life' to do his job and Alan positions himself next to Dr Anderson, awaiting for her instructions.

Jaycee looks up at Alan as he sits down next to her, overlooking the exhausted Joe. _Looks like Monkey Boy has grown up since the last time I saw him._

"Is there anything that I can do, Doc?" Alan asks eager to help. Jaycee first assesses Joe and then takes a quick look in her medical bag.

"Are you a member of International Rescue?" Joe asks Alan eagerly.

"You bet'ya I am, the name's Alan. What's your name?"

"My name's Joe. And what happened to that other guy?"

"What?… Oh you mean my colleague. Well he's busy helping with my Commander so they can move this nasty stuff off your legs."

"So why aren't you helping them?"

"Because my err… Commander has told me to help the good doctor here, to make sure that you're O.K."

"What's a commander?"

"The commander is like err…" He pauses trying to think of a way on how to tell Joe what a commander is, until Jaycee finishes his sentence.

"A commander is like a boss."

"Yeah that's it!" Alan clicks his fingers then turns to the doctor. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She shrugs as she picks out a hand-held All-in-1 Monitor Device from her bag.

"So you're here to help Rescue Girl?" Joe asks Alan.

"Err…Yeah. Yes I am." Alan replied feeling awkward and confused, before turning to Jaycee. "Rescue Girl?"

The doctor shrugged. "One of many nicknames I received during my career so far."

"Huh?" Alan looked at her in shock, before it dawned on him on who she is. "You're Colonel Casey's step-daughter aren't you?" He stated in surprise.

Suddenly, the room felt cold and the friendly, work aroma from the doctor turns to anger and hatred as she turns slowly towards Alan. Alan can see in her eyes, the coldness and anger filling them, a signal that she's going to blow. He can see that her facial expressions had turned from calm and friendly to anger and hatred.

Alan has just realised that he's opened a can of worms and this isn't going to go down well, for him nor his brothers and neither for the young casualty.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Ransom (Part 10)**

By Jenny Taylor

In the medical room in the Hood's ship, the owner sits on his chair, which is next to a medical bed, with his hand on the forehead of his blanket wrapped, restrained, slowly recovering and calm prisoner.

At the moment, Virgil tries to figure out how and why _he's_ involved in one of his father's discarded and unwanted project, which his captor is interested in and possibly, although unknown how, has possession of the project.

 _Is it just me that's involved in dad's project? Even though the Hood says that I am, but…This project that the Hood's on about_ only _involves me. But… Where there any projects that involves my brothers as well, which too has been rejected by dad? What this project that dad started to work on and then rejected and discarded it during the early stages of IR?_

 _Was this project part of the IR program and then dad decided not to include it? Did it involved all 5 of us and only my part of the project survived? Or was it just based on me as an individual? So many questions and not enough answers._ (Sigh) _I wish dad was here to answer these questions._

 _I know that I'm not going to like this but… I believe that the Hood has some of the answers… and that means that I have no choice_ but _to ask him. But…Can I trust him with the answers he's given so far? Can I_ believe _in what he's saying? He's_ still _hasn't given an explanation to_ why _his goons dumped the iced-water on me a few…what was it… A few hours ago?_

 _How long have I been on his ship? How long have I been in that cell? Am I still in the cell with portable medical equipment attached to me? No… I can't be in the cell… because the medical bed has pillows and mattress, plus… the bed is flat, while the cell bed is cold and hard, and now icy wet, plus… the head of the bed was up in an angle and it has chains and shackles…and the cell room was small and dark._

 _This means that I'm in some-sort of infirmary aboard his ship._ Seriously _? An infirmary? On the Hood's ship? What's his game? But… Has he contacted my family? Was the ice-cold water torture part of a threat if my family didn't give_ him _what_ he _wanted? Was the water incident for_ just _for show for my family to see?_

 _Oh God I hope not! I hope they haven't seen it. That incident was horrible! But…_ (Sighs) _Blast! I can't stand not know what's going!_ (Snorts) _I'm going to ask him. I_ WILL _ask him and I_ WILL _get the answers that_ I _deserve!_

The shaking head and the long, slow sighings is a signal to the Hood that the confused, second-born Tracy brother doesn't have a clue in what's going on, that is, until the short, quick sighs and snorts, plus the tension in the muscles indicated to the villain that the victim is determined. _Determined are you? Of what I wonder?_ The villain's mind wonders on the possible, incoming questions and awaits for Virgil to speak his mind.

* * *

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU _THAT_ LIE?" A red-faced and anger-filled doctor shouted at Alan, making Scott and Gordon jump, stopped what they were doing and turned to face a very angry doctor, a terrified Joe and a shocked Alan. John, who's in Thunderbird 5, had his comms. on to Scott, stopped dead at the shouting coming from the medic, in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean a lie?" Alan asked, with a hint of panic and confusion as Scott and Gordon approaches the group, both looking concerned and confused. "Colonel Casey…"

"THAT _WITCH_ TOLD YOU _THAT_ _FALSE_ AND _HORRIBLE_ LIE?" Jaycee cuts him of in mid-sentence, staring at him in anger, hatred, shock, sadness and despair, breathing deeply trying to control the emotions that had welled up inside.

Alan, Gordon and Scott looks at the doctor, the anger they had just witnessed has just turned into despair and sadness. Scot can see that tears are filling her eyes, threaten to drop, she's on the verge of crying and it has something to do with their god-mother, family friend and ally Colonel Catherine Casey, and not it a good way either.

"Move Alan." He commanded to which Alan obeyed and moved away from the emotional doctor, then Scott positions himself next to Jaycee and behind Joe, whom is still leaning on the doctor's chest.

Scott decides to use his big brother smoother talk, to try and find out what made Jaycee explode the way she did, who's now sobbing and squeezing a confused Joe with her left arm and she uses her free hand to try and remove her helmet. Scott decides to help her in removing her helmet, trying not to dislodge her small, rectangular, thick-rimmed, dark-blue glasses.

"Thank you." Replied a quiet, crying doctor.

"You're welcome." Smiled Scott, as he hands her helmet to Alan, before turning back to Jaycee, so he can gently coax the info out of her. The last thing anyone needs is a broken down medic in a middle of a rescue, so Scott stays calm and asks her the vital question. "Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Jaycee nods, still crying, but slightly calmer now, removes her glasses with her free hand so she can wipe away the tears from her eyes and then begins to answer his question. "It started when I got rescued from an island in the middle of the Pacific 10 years ago,"

 _Oh boy. This is going to be a long one._ Alan thought as he looks at his intermediate older brother, who's looking at him, thinking the same thing. Normally they let traumatised rescuees' stories just wash over them so that the rescuees can calm themselves down, while they focus on their duties.

But, this time, it involves Colonel Casey and Dr. Jaycee Anderson, so they feel that they must listen carefully to this story, because the doctor knows something that they don't which it's upsetting her, _badly_.

So Gordon, Alan, Scott and John, via the comms., watches and listens with a confused and worried Joe, still wrapped in the emergency thermal blanket, wearing a respirator connecting to the pain killing gas ENTONOX and currently leaning on the emotional doctor's chest and held in place by her left arm, as she begins her story.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Ransom (Part 11)**

By Jenny Taylor

"Why did you order your goons to dump the water on me?" A determined Virgil asked. His captor chuckled.

"The reason _why_ I ordered my minions to _pour_ the water onto you is _just_ for show." The Hood smiled, his captive gasped in a combination of shock, fear and anger.

"When you mean for show, you mean to tell me that the torture was being shown to my family?"

"Yes…" The villain smiled. " _And_ they have fallen for it."

"What do you mean, fallen for it?" Virgil asked, but after a few seconds the answer came to him, causing him to raise his voice in shock and anger. "You mean to tell me that, if they refuse to give you what _you_ want, you'll kill me. _BUT_ , instead of killing me, _you're_ going to use me for one of dad's discarded projects?!"

The arch-villain smiled again. "You're smarter than you look… Virgil." He compliments as well as stroking the forehead of his victim, making the victim wince by the movement and gasping for air in panic.

Sadly unseen by Virgil, who's panicking at the realisation of the truth of the situation, the Hood shuffles his chair so that he faces centrally at Virgil's neck and places his free hand onto his blind and bound victim's chest. This action almost caused Virgil to go into a panic attack, but after a few minutes, he begins to relax.

Well, almost. With the realisation and sensing the weight of _both_ his captor's hands, one on his forehead and the other on his chest, is making him nervous. _Why did he place his hands on me? Why?_ Questions filled his mind again due to panic, but he stops himself.

He breathes in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down as much as possible before he starts asking more questions to the arch-villain. As he calms down, he slowly starts to pull some of the pieces of a complex jigsaw puzzle together.

 _So…The Hood_ had _contacted my family, using_ my _personal communicator. He had told them his demands and the_ consequences if, _they_ refuse _to give him what_ he _wants. The_ consequences _came in a form of water torture, to torture both me_ and _my family. That stunt nearly_ killed _me!_

 _But yet…that stunt is a diversion! A diversion to make my family_ think _the Hood will kill me if they refuse. But in fact…he wants me_ alive! _For one of dad's discarded projects… with me possibly being as the guinea-pig_ in _that project. Diversion or not, it's looking more and more likely that I won't see my family again._

Virgil frowns at the thought of not seeing his family again. He wants to be with them, but… given the situation he's currently in and what the evil villain has in-store for him _after_ his family believes that _he's_ dead. The hope of being reunited with his family is fading away, into the dark, bottomless pit of the darkest reality.

* * *

"Well, that was shorter than I expected." Alan said frowning, glancing at a frowning Gordon who nodded in agreement.

It was clear that Dr. Jaycee Anderson was telling them the basic part of her story, due to the fact that she's got a young patient to look after and she was preventing International Rescue from doing their jobs. They can tell that she wants to tell them the more complicated parts of her story. Want is an understatement, she's desperate! Scott rubs her back in comfort.

"Jaycee," Scott spoke in comfort and reassurance, which made her look up at him, teary-eyed. "I can tell that there's more to this than what you're telling us now and that you want to tell us. You are obviously smart enough to know that young Joe here needs your help, by telling us the basics." The doctor nodded.

"I also need help, friends _and_ family, but due to that _hated_ GDF, I can't." She added sadly.

Scott faces squarely into her eyes, with his hands on her shoulders and a face of friendly determination. "Jaycee… I promise that I will do my best to help you, but now, Joe needs your help and we need you to do you duty as a medic. Can I rely on you to do this?"

Jaycee takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes." She briefly turns to Alan. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that Alan."

"Forget it Jaycee. We didn't know what's going on between you and the colonel. Here." Alan replied as he hands back her helmet, which she accepts and with Scott's help, places her helmet back on her head.

"Alan. I'm gonna switch job roles with you, so I'm giving you my laser cutter, jet pack and control of Thunderbird 1, while I assist Jaycee here with her patient." Scott orders as he gives Alan his laser cutter, jetpack and the remote controls to Thunderbird 1.

"F.A.B." Alan replies as he joins Gordon in cutting and removing the debris.

"Thank you Scott. I could do with some help right now." Said a relieved Jaycee.

"You're welcome. So what do you want me to do?" Scott asks, readying himself to assist as medically as he can.

Jaycee takes a deep breath to regain her composure and looks down at Joe. "Joe?"

"Y-yes?" A nervous Joe responded looking at the doctor with fear and confusion.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. It's just that there are certain things that I can't ignore and makes me explode." She apologises to her young patient.

"Just like what happened a few moments ago?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. I don't like it, but there's nothing that I can do about it without help. And it makes me angry, upset and…"

"Lonely?"

Jaycee looks at Joe in the eye. It was obvious that he's listened to her story, even though it was basic, but being held an emotional doctor, or hero in his eyes, and to hear her past sufferings, it's probably something that he won't forget for a while.

"Yes." She nodded. "That's why I'm helping children in accidents and situations like these, to get them reunited with their families and friends. To give them a chance that I never got. I maybe an adult on the outside, but inside, I'm a lonely, traumatised child."

She bows her head with tears threatening to fall, then she notices a hand on the side of her helmet, she follows the hand towards its owner. It was Joe's. Her eyes met his. His brown chocolate eyes are filled with calm and symphony and _smiling_?

 _He's smiling after what he's been through so far?_ Jaycee was surprised to see Joe smiling as well as, even though he was aiming to touch her face, she's wearing her helmet so his hand ended on the helmet instead.

"Do you know what my mom would say in a situation like this, Rescue Girl?" He asked. The doctor shook her head. She's was surprised even more by having been called by one of her nicknames.

 _Does this mean that he still trusts me?_ Her heart quickens a little and waits for Joe's answer.

"She said, that even if you're alone and far away from those whom you love and trust, they are still with you in spirit, which means that you are _never_ alone." He smiled. Scott and Jaycee looked at each other, wide-eyed in surprise. Neither of them had any idea that a saying like that would come from a child.

"Your mom told you this?" Scott asked, still surprised.

Joe nodded. "Yes, mom lost her mom and dad in a terrible accident when she was 10 and was looked after her grandparents and they told her the same saying as I just told you." He smiled and comforting and understanding smile.

Scott suddenly felt like he saw himself as a kid again, from that fateful day when he and his brothers lost their mom. And to have that saying from a young patient hurts and yet comforting at the same time. He looks up at the doctor. He can see that she's upset.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Ransom (Part 12)**

By Jenny Taylor

After a few minutes of silence in the Hood's ship's infirmary, the bound and blind prisoner-cum-patient Virgil Tracy decides to ask his captor and arch-nemesis, the Hood, some more questions, which Virgil hopes the answers he'll receive from the evil mastermind will help to complete the mental and complex jigsaw puzzle, which had appeared since he was kidnapped and captured back in Sydney.

"How long have I been your prisoner?" He asks, frowning. The Hood smiles as he looks up to a digital clock before thinking aloud and answering his prisoner.

"Oh… now how shall I put this… My minion kidnapped you from the Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney about quarter to three, yesterday afternoon. Plus 12 hours on the road in the back of my minion's vehicle, travelling from Sydney to my ship which was parked a few kilometres north of White Cliffs.

"Then…you woke up about seven and a half hours _after_ you arrived on my ship. Plus…fifteen minutes of preparation _before_ I contacted _your_ family, to which the _conversation_ lasted about three quarters an hour. And lastly…after removing you from your cell into my ships medical bay, which you are currently in at this present time, you having been in this room about…two and a half hours now.

"So in total…you, Virgil, have been my… _acquaintance,_ in my presence, for a total of nearly 23 hours." The villain smiled, making sure that his prisoner takes in the figures to heart.

Virgil is in half shock. He knew that he's been in the hands on the arch-villain for a long while, but not _that_ long!

So the question is, how much longer is he has to wait before the villain decides to _fake_ his demise, to make his family _believe_ that he's _dead_ and to end up being the villain's… _acquaintance_ , as the Hood puts it, and end up in the darkest of the human nature have ever been created, since the birth if mankind, the criminal underworld of the Black Market?

"How long, until you decide to… _fake_ my demise to my family?" The captive and worried Tracy asks. The evil mastermind smiles down at his helpless victim's question as he retracts his hand from the victim's chest.

"I have decided to give your family 24 hours to make their decision…or should I say…your _oldest_ brother's, since it was I, who chose _who_ …will make that _fateful_ decision of the century."

"What?" Virgil gasps with shock and worry. "You chose Scott? Why?"

"I thought that the reason _why_ would be obvious to you." The villain sounded disappointed. "Have you worked it out _or_ do I need to remind you the reasons why?"

Virgil shook his head, which is restricted by the Hood's hand, and his facial expression tells the villain that his blind and bound victim knows the answer.

"So…" The wrapped up Tracy began slowly. "When _did_ the countdown to my… _demise_ start?"

"I _told_ your family that the _countdown_ will start at midday Australian Eastern Daylight Time. Which was…" The bold-headed paused as he looks up at the clock and calculates how long ago since the countdown started. "Oh, about…an hour and a half ago, I should say."

Virgil sags into his medical, restraining bed, frowning at the fact that the countdown has already started _and_ he's got less than 22 and a half hours left before that _fateful_ decision being made by his big brother, Scott.

* * *

"Are you okay doc?" Scott asked, concerned.

"Not really, no," Dr. Anderson replied in a small, sad voice, before looking up at the International Rescue Commander. "I've never had a mom or a dad, but I really, really, _really_ wished that I did have a mom and a dad, to comfort and protect me from the ordeals that I suffered in my childhood, if I had a childhood." She looked down towards the half submerged patient, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Scott looks at her, places his hand on the top of her back, between her shoulder blades and gives her a comforting rub in small circles. Even though she hadn't told them the whole story, he can sense that Jaycee had a really hard time. Hard is an understatement. She had a terrible, horrific and traumatic childhood that she's desperate to forget.

"Jaycee," He spoke in a calm and reassuring voice, which made Jaycee look up at him in the eyes. "As I said earlier, I promise that I would do my best to help you in any way I can. But right now, let's help Joe. Okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Okay." She sighed and then takes a deep breath to regain her composure before going back into work-mode, or as the locals would call her in a situation involving rescues, her aptly nicknamed Rescue Girl.

"You're an orphan Rescue Girl?" Joe asked in surprise.

Jaycee nodded sadly. "All my life. Joe. All my life." She paused before she spoke to her young patient. "But, I would happy if you didn't tell anyone about what's being said today Joe, because… if the _hated_ GDF finds out what I'm doing, I…" She breaks down with tears pouring down the sides of her face and the heat from the tears fogs up her helmet from the inside.

Scott once again takes the doctor's helmet off, takes a piece of tissue paper, wipes away the condensation and tear droplets and then uses the same tissue paper to dry off the tears, taking care in avoiding her glasses, of the crying and slightly startled Jaycee, before placing her now-dried helmet on her head.

"Hey. Take it easy there, Jaycee." He said calmly in a big brother kind-of-tone, again rubbing her back in small circles. Jaycee takes a few deep breaths before thanking him, which he accepts.

"Rescue Girl?" Jaycee and Scott both look down at Joe.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good at keeping secrets." He said calmly and understanding. "I just find it hard to believe that the GDF would do something like, what they did to you."

Scott nodded in agreement, he too couldn't believe that the GDF would treat a traumatised child/teenager like what Jaycee described on what they did to her. He knows that something must be done, but right now he's got a child to save and then _hopefully_ he can rescue his intermediate little brother from their evil, arch nemesis, The Hood.

Just then, the trio was disturbed by the two youngest brothers, who were busy cutting and removing the debris, carefully so they do not harm the young patient any further and to prevent the ceiling from collapsing on top of them.

"Scott?" Alan called for his eldest brother.

"Yeah Alan?" The Field Commander responded to his little astronaut brother.

"We've just finished in removing the bigger and heavier stuff and we're now on the point of extracting Joe from the debris." The aquanaut, who's wearing his engineering-cum-medic's 'Jaws of Life', announced.

"Are you guys alright down there?" The astronaut asked in concern. "It looks like the doc had a breakdown again." He lowered himself towards the trio via Thunderbird One's grappling cable.

"She's shaken and a bit emotional Alan, but she'll be okay." Scott replied, before turning to face Jaycee. "May I suggest Jaycee, that after we get Joe to hospital, that you should take the rest of the day off? You look like that you really need it after today." He smiled.

"Providing that I don't wake up from broken dreams or horrible nightmares again," She replied sadly, making Scott, Alan and Gordon, who just joined the group, at first look at each other before looking at her in concern. "I suffer from those on a daily basis, causing me to have sleepless nights."

"How long have you had these sleepless nights?" Gordon asked. The doctor sighed, before revealing the answer.

"12, nearly 13 years straight." Everyone around her looked at each other in shock and dismay at the un-expecting answer.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Ransom (Part 13)**

By Jenny Taylor

After a few minutes of silence, Virgil gathers his thoughts so he can put more pieces of the complex puzzle together.

 _So…I've been the Hood's prisoner for at least 23 hours now, plus another 22 and a half hours, until my…_ demise _. After that… I'm_ his. _So…the water torture was_ just _for show to deceive my family and my possible…_ demise. _Also…he_ has _contacted family and_ chosen _Scott for_ that _horrible and fateful decision. Oh Scott…Everyone…I'm_ so _sorry…I'm really am…Please…Forgive me._

He pauses as the gut wrenching and knot tying feeling of disappointment and sadness as well as feeling sorry for himself, for putting his own and beloved family through this horrible and wretched ordeal, by letting his guard down and getting himself captured by the world's most wanted villain of all time, the Hood.

Tears start to form in his forced-closed eyes at the negative feelings about himself and the horrible pressure that he put his beloved family in. His shoulder slumps into his restrained medical bed and sighs. He knows that there's nothing he can do to prevent the inevitable from happening. But…at least he try and find out more from the villain about his evil-scheming plans, just to pass the time.

"So…" Virgil began slowly, feeling worried, which caught the attention of his captor, still sitting beside him. "How…are you going to _fake_ my… _demise_ to my family?" The Hood smiles and gives out a slight chuckle, which made his victim even more worried.

"I wondered how long until you asked me that question." He leans back into his chair, removes his hand from his prisoner's forehead, crosses his legs and raises his hands level with his chin, with his fingertips tapping each other in a motion of a Mexican wave, smiling gleefully at his worried, bound and helpless prisoner.

"Well…" He deliberately pauses for a dramatic effect so he can make the blind Tracy uncomfortable. "In order to _deceive_ your family of your… _demise_ is…to _make_ your death more…realistic."

"What…do you mean…realistic?" Virgil asks, frightened. "You're going to use _me_ as part of your plan of my… _demise_?"

"Of course..." The mastermind smiled slyly. "AND…as part of your… _demise_ , it WILL involve water."

"WATER?!" Virgil exclaims in shock. He breathes deeply and rapidly in fear. His last experience with one of Mother Nature's creations nearly killed him. On the very same ship that he's still held prisoner in, which had led up to him into the medical bay, _still_ as a prisoner to the evil mastermind sitting next to him, _in_ the same room.

* * *

"WHAT?" The three International Rescue members said in shocked and stunned in unison at Doctor Jaycee Anderson's answer.

"You can't be serious? Are you?" Alan asked looking at the doctor in disbelief. Jaycee bowed her head in sadness, an indication to the team that what she just said is true. Alan and Gordon turned to look at Scott, faces filled with worry and concern for her.

"Jaycee." His voice, filled with sympathy and compassion, breaks through to the young doctor. It was _that_ same voice that she used on Virgil when she and the Tracy's were at Hunter College Elementary School in Manhattan, New York City, which she received by the same voice that the older two brothers used back to her, and now, she's receiving _that_ voice, which she hasn't heard for nearly 13 years.

She smiled at her older cousin, tears are threatening to fall, but this time, these are not tears of sadness, but of joy, happiness and relief. Scott can see the twinkle of life, relief and comfort in her eyes and pulled her into a hug as he smiled.

"Thank you, Speedy Gonzalez." She spoke quietly as she embraced and accepted the hug that she so desperately needed. Scott smile disappeared into an open mouth of shock and pulled himself out of the hug to look again at her face, closely. He could not believe was he had just heard, and memories of the past came flooding back.

There's only one person in the world who only called him by _that_ nickname. But doubts then floods his mind, because they only person who called him by _that_ nickname is dead, _she_ died on-board the King William V on its last and fateful voyage as it sank in the storm in the middle of the Pacific and _no-one_ survived!

From what he was told at the time, she was kidnapped and was taken out of the country, against her will. "Scott." The said person snapped out of his mind by his baby brother, who was worried about him, he turned to look at him.

"You okay, dude? You had us worried." The aquanaut knelt down awkwardly next to his commander, concerned. Scott looked at the two youngest members of the family and then looked at Jaycee. After a few seconds the realisation hits him. He couldn't believe it, but the evidence was sitting next to him as she is holding her confused, young patient.

"I wondered how long it took for you to recognise me…Speedy Gonzalez." She smiled. Alan and Gordon were taken aback from what she called their leader, looked at each other and then looked at their eldest brother in confusion.

"Do you know her Scott?" Alan asked.

"Yeah Scott, you look like that you've seen a ghost." Commented Gordon. Scott turned to look at them after regaining some of his breath before he spoke.

"We _all_ know her! _She's_ Virgil's girlfriend!" He pants out the answer, tried to contain his shock and excitement. Alan and Gordon mouths dropped in shock and stared at both their brother and the doctor in silence, until John, who overheard and saw the whole thing, broke the silence with the presence of his hologram emitting from Scott's holographic emitters.

"You mean to say that she's…" He paused to look at her, he too open mouthed in shock as she started to address them by their nicknames, nicknames that they haven't heard for over 10 years.

"Hello Ginger Wolf, Clown Fish, Monkey Boy. It's been a long time." She smiled. Gordon stood up in shock.

"NO. WAY!" The aquanaut gasped. "But… I thought…" He was interrupted by Jaycee raising her hand.

"Yes. I know what you guys thought, but I'm well and truly alive." She said sadly. "But…Can you please _not_ tell _them_ about this, because… I don't want you guys to go through what I've been through, plus…if _they_ found out and got _their_ way… I'll never see you guys again."

Tears threaten to fall. The brothers then knew what's going on, well not all of it, but enough to know that she's having _serious_ problems with the GDF and she wants to escape from them. Scott goes back into big brother mode and speaks to his remaining brothers.

"We _need_ to sort this out when this mission is over, for Virgil's sake."

"Err…bro. We still have one problem." Scott tilts his head in confusion at the aquanaut's statement. "We _need_ to rescue Virgil from the Hood first and time's running out!" Scott bows his head. He'd forgotten about Virgil's kidnapping and that his intermediate brother is in the hands of International Rescue's arch-nemesis.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Ransom (Part 14)**

By Jenny Taylor

"Are you going to drown me? Where? On board your ship?" Questions came blurting out of the panicking Tracy. He's terrified on what tactics the villain would use to make his _fake_ death realistic. The villain chuckled in amusement.

"A demise on board my ship? Well… _that_ might be amusing, but impractical so no…your _demise_ will NOT be performed on my ship, however…it WILL be the start of your demise." He smiled.

"The start?" Virgil exclaims in fear. "What do you mean?" The Hood didn't answer his captive's questions. He just sat back into his chair smiling at his blind and bound prisoner, allowing the prisoner to try and figure out the clues that the villain had given.

Virgil breathes deeply and slowly for a few minutes in order to try and calm himself down before he tries to figure out his captor's plans.

 _So…my_ demise isn't _going to happen on board_ his _ship. In a way…_ that's _a relieve for me and my family, because…I don't think that neither they nor I can cope with another ordeal like that. But…_ he _said that_ his _ship will be the_ start _of my…_ demise _. What does he mean?_

He pauses his thinking for a while and tries to stretch his stiff limbs and body, but it's easier said than done, due to the fact that he's wrapped up tight like an Egyptian Mummy AND… as an extra pain of stiffness and restraint, is that he is strapped to a medical bed.

If that wasn't bad enough, he had, for a short period thankfully, his family's arch-nemesis's hands on his own body, which had freaked him out and yet strangely a few moments' later warmth and comfort.

"I wouldn't move around _too_ much if I were you, Virgil Tracy" The voice of evil cuts through the mind of the helpless, second-eldest Tracy brother. "Just because you're in the medical bay in _my_ domain, it doesn't mean that I'll let you wander around freely. Besides…I need you alive _and_ prepared for your _new_ career." The villain sits in his chair smugly.

Virgil frowned. The way that the Hood portrayed ' _new career'_ didn't sound too pleasing for him. He's worried that the villain will _force_ him to _work_ on the wrong side of the law. But he's also confused by the word ' _prepared_ '. Prepare him for what? One has to wonder what evil schemes the evil mastermind has up his sleeves.

' _Rumble, gurgle'_

The noise of Virgil's groaning stomach interrupts the minds of its owner and his captor's. Virgil wonders if the villain will give him something to eat, it would make logical sense if the Hood wants him alive. It's probably about 25 or 26 hours since Virgil's eaten.

He turns his head towards the villain, even though he can't see him due to the bandage blindfold but he uses his other senses to locate the bald-headed nemesis, waiting to hear what the villain is going to do about this situation.

* * *

"Erm guys." The boys spin their heads round to the owner of the voice. "I might have an idea in how to rescue Virgil from that bald-headed chameleon." Eyebrows raised in confusion in the doctor's choice of words. Seeing the confusion on the boys' faces Jaycee rolled her eyes before answering. "The Hood."

Still confused in what she's on about, Scott jumps to ask Jaycee. "You do?" The young doctor nodded.

"Uh-huh. But you'll have to wait until we get Joe into the ambulance. And speaking of which, I'll need a stretcher with collapsible legs in order to Joe out of the water and perform CPR when his blood pressure drops as soon as he's free from the debris."

Scott nodded and turned towards Alan. "Alan, I'll need you to get the collapsible stretcher and the defibrillator from Thunderbird 2's med-bay and bring them here asap."

"F.A.B." Alan takes off in Scott's jet pack in order to collect the requested equipment.

"Gordon, as soon as Alan arrives with the equipment and sets it up, I'll need you to prepare to lift the cross-beam of the kid's legs as carefully as you can." Scott commanded the aquanaut.

"F.A.B. Scott. Ready when you need me." The aquanaut replied.

"I take it that both you and Alan are going to help me pull Joe out and onto the stretcher and so forth?" Dr. Anderson asked the Field Commander.

"Yes. Is there anything else that needs to be prepared before extraction?" He asked. Jaycee looks thoughtfully at her young patient.

"I'll need to check and double check his vitals, plus I'll need the O-Type blood and saline bags ready to be inserted immediately _after_ extraction." She replied and then turns to Joe who's been leaning against her chest watching and listening with interest to the unexpected situation unfolded before him. "Joe?"

"Yes Rescue Girl?" The young man replied, full of curiosity.

"I need to place another special needle into your arm."

"Why?" He asked nervously.

"Because, I'll need to attach a bag full of blood in order to top up your blood levels, so you can get better quicker." She replied calmly, "Scott, can you hold Joe while I'll get the catheter ready please?"

Scott nodded in acknowledgement to the doctor's request he places his hands on the partially wrapped up Joe, then gently pulls him away from the doctor's chest and onto his own and then with his long, strong arms wraps around the child to give the patient warmth and security.

When Dr. Anderson was free from her young patient, she collects and prepares another IV catheter before inserting it into Joe's arm. Joe winces at the insertion of the second catheter and looks up at doctor and then Scott.

"Erm…Rescue Girl and err…sorry I don't know your name Mister…?"

"The name's Scott, Joe. Is there something on your mind that you want to ask me and the good doctor here?" He replied in a brotherly, caring manner. Joe nodded.

"Uh huh…I was wandering…are you two related or something?" Jaycee and Scott both look at each other eyebrows raised.

"No…We're just friends…Friends whom haven't seen each other for over 10 years." Scott replied with a smile towards Jaycee who smiled back and nodded at Scott's response. Gordon, John in his Thunderbird and Alan who's on his way back to the scene with the required medical equipment smiled too.

The warm feeling of a renewed friendship filled the boys as well as determination to help their oldest and dearest friend with anything that they can. And they can see that she, in turn, will also do anything that she can to help the brothers in any situation that they'll encounter.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Ransom (Part 15)**

By Jenny Taylor

"Hungry are we?" The villain asked in amusement. "Well unfortunately for you, Virgil Tracy… _You'll_ have to wait for your next meal _after_ your… _operations_ are complete." He smiled while the helpless Tracy frowned at his captor's response to his grumbling stomach.

"Operations? What operations?" Virgil asked worryingly.

"The ones that you'll be receiving as part of your father's discarded project that _I've_ obtained."

"What? What do you mean?" Virgil asked quietly. The Hood stayed silent as he prefers to let his victim to work out the answer. After a few minutes thinking, Virgil spoke nervously in fear. "Are you trying to say that my dad's discarded project involves installing artificial implants into me?"

"I knew that you would figure it out…eventually." The villain smiled as his bound and blind victim shudders in fear. Silence again falls into the medical room as Virgil tries again to fit the pieces of the mental, complex and terrifying puzzle.

 _What? No! It can't be! He wouldn't do that to us! He couldn't, could he? Oh God, dad why? Why did you dream up a plan that involves installing implants into us? Why did you do it?_ He pauses for a while as he tries to calm himself down by taking slow deep breaths before resuming the mental puzzle and thinking about it logically.

 _O.K.…The Hood said that dad's plan was made in the early stages of International Rescue…which he then decides against it and reject it…to prevent it from going beyond the planning stages of design and removed it from the plans involving International Rescue..._

 _The plan that dad started and never finished, involves implants to be installed into us…Perhaps…to enhance us and possibly…aid us…in saving others from disasters._ (Sigh) _I guess…in a way, that I'm glad that dad has decided that this plan was a bad idea and rejected it, but…I wished that he destroyed them, to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands and being used against humanity._

 _And now…our biggest and dangerous arch-nemesis, The Hood, has his evil hands on my dad's rejected project. And he's going to…_ experiment _dad's project on me. But…the question is…did dad_ try _to destroy the project and somehow…only mine survived? Or…did he just…store it…waiting to_ be _destroyed and, for some reason…_ forgot _to destroy it, which meant that the plans for_ all _five of us survived?_

(Sigh) _So…The Hood plans to use and_ adjust _dad's project…to be used on me. So when the Hood means a new…_ career, _for me, probably means that, with my_ new (gulp) _implants, I'll end up as The Hood's_ bionic _or_ cyborg _controlled servant. God, I hope not! I don't_ **want** _to be_ **his** _servant, cyborg or not! But…from the way things are going right now…_ (Sigh) _I don't have any choice._

Virgil sags back into his restrained medical bed, frowning with sadness and worry, knowing that he may never see his beloved family again. But that leaves one question, which the villain had only partially answered, _how_ is the evil mastermind going to fake his death, in front of his family?

* * *

Alan arrived and approached the small group with the collapsible stretcher and a defibrillator that Dr. Anderson required. He hands over the defibrillator to his intermediate older brother Gordon, who received it awkwardly due to the fact that he's wearing Virgil's 'Jaws of Life' which didn't fit him properly.

"O.K Alan, we'll need place the stretcher behind Joe's back so we can slide him onto it once he's free." Jaycee informed the young astronaut, before turning to her younger patient. "Joe, I'll need to remove your mask so we can move you onto the stretcher easier. So…do you still feel pain?"

"A little bit Rescue Girl." He replied, feeling a bit tired, which didn't go unnoticed by the sharp-eyed doctor.

"Joe, I need you to stay awake, because when we move you, it will get more painful. So…on the pain scale of 0 to 10…where do you believe on the scale is your pain now?"

"About 2, Rescue Girl." Jaycee nodded and then reaches for her bag.

"Joe, I'll need to give you some more pain killing medicine to reduce your pain to zero, so we can move you as painless as possible. O.K?" Joe nodded as Jaycee retrieved the bottle of morphine which she used previously, stuck a 10ml needle into it, withdrew the liquid to about half of the needle and then injects the medicine into him via the IV catheter.

Scott winced as Jaycee injects Joe with morphine, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Scared of needles are you Scott?" She asked curiously at the Field Commander.

"Err…scared no, I'm just not a big fan of them." He replied, trying to hide his fear of the pointy syringes. Jaycee isn't convinced and gave him the look that tells him so. Scott quickly changes the subject. "How long will it take for the pain killer to work before we can start moving him?"

Jaycee thought for a moment before replying. "It'll take about a couple of minutes. So…he'll be ready to be moved once we get the stretcher behind his back, normally we would have him extracted lying flat, but… given the fact that we're in about 12 inches in water so that option is out the window."

"So it means that we'll have to extract him in a sitting position?" The eldest brother asked, to which the doctor nodded in response.

"So, if you could lift Joe just enough so we can place most of the stretcher underneath him please?" Scott nodded and shifted slightly so that Alan can place the stretcher just behind Joe.

"Joe?" The boy looked up at the doctor. "International Rescue and I are going to lift up slightly so we can place the stretcher underneath you, so you can sit on it and to remove you as quickly and carefully as we can. You might feel some pain when we move you, if it gets too painful, Joe, tell us to stop and we'll stop. O.K.?"

The boy nodded in response as Scott and Alan shifted into positions and Jaycee retrieves the defibrillator from Gordon so that he can position and prepare himself in order to lift the debris off the young patient for the extraction.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Ransom (Part 16)**

By Jenny Taylor

Virgil lays in his restricted medical bed, thinking and wondering about his possible fate with his family's mortal and arch nemesis, The Hood, who's still sitting in his chair next to the bed, watching his prisoner like a hawk, smiling in interest to the questions that may appear from the mouth of his blind and bound victim.

" _How_ are you exactly going to _fake_ my death?" Virgil asked worryingly. "As far as you told me that the… _start_ of my… _death_ will be coming from your ship, but _not_ the finish. _How_ is my _death_ going to end?"

"As I previously said, Virgil Tracy…your demise _will_ involve water." The villain said frowning with disappointment at his prisoner's questions, as he prefers to let his victim workout his plans for his fake demise.

Silence falls into the room as a worried Virgil tries to figure out his captor's plans on a fake, but realistic death. _Water! But how? I don't get it?_ He breathes in and out in an attempt to calm himself down, before resuming to the puzzle in his calm and logical way.

 _Okay, okay, calm yourself Virgil…Let's think this through properly_ without _getting yourself into a panic…Okay, take one step at a time, Virgil…Right, okay…Fact number 1: The start of my_ death _will be on the Hood's ship,_ not _the end… Fact number 2: The demise, according to the Hood,_ will _involve water._

 _Okay…Breathe Virgil, breathe…Slowly and steady…Right…Okay, let's put those facts together shall we...So…By the sounds of it…my_ demise _will end up in water, but_ not _on the ship…So…Oh my God! No!_

Fear and shock of realisation fell on his face as he realises on what the evil mastermind plans to do about his _demise_.

This change in his prisoner's sudden change in expressions, didn't go unnoticed by one of the world's most wanted villain, The Hood, who just sits in his chair smiling as he watches the emotions being performed and inflicting mental torture to the helpless Tracy.

 _No! No! No! No!...He cannot do this to me! He can't!... He's going to push me off his ship from a height and end up into the ocean!... Just to_ fake _my death in front of my family!... Oh God no!... I don't want to go through_ that _again!... I don't want my family to see it!... I don't want them to fall apart!... Not after dad's disappearance!... No!... I can't!...God help us!...Save us!...Please!_

Tears swelled up in his forced-closed eyes, shaking his head side to side, breathing heavily and rapidly in panic and he's on the point of crying. The smiling and amused villain leans forward and places his hand on Virgil's forehead in a comforting manner, which made the Tracy brother gasp and froze in fear, and then uses his thumb to stroke the terrified victim.

"I can see that you're panicking in fear, Virgil." The enemy spoke comforting in a fatherly kind of way, catching the said person off guard. "Would you care to share your thoughts that are…distressing you to breaking point?"

Virgil just lays there frozen, frozen in fear. He's afraid to speak. He's afraid that what he thought on what the Hood has planned for him _**is**_ the same as the villain has planed and he didn't want to know. He's also afraid that if he voiced on what he thought on what he believed _**is**_ the villain's plan, and it turned out that it's _**not**_ the villain's plan, _but_ his thoughts might end up _**as**_ the villain's plan.

So he remains silent, hoping that the villain would go away, hoping that this event is _just_ a bad dream. Hoping that he's at home asleep, with his beloved family, who will be there beside him, to give him comfort and security from this terrifying nightmare.

But sadly…the nightmare is _real_!

He's a prisoner, a victim, who'll end up being a guinea-pig to a mad-man's terrifying scheme, which's using his father's rejected project as part of this evil scheme. He'll end up being a villain's servant, being forced to do evil things against his will and on the wrong side of the law.

He doesn't want _that_ life, _that_ life of living as a criminal and living in the darkest of the world society, The Black Market. He wants to be _free_ , _free_ and to continue, with his friends and family, his dad's legacy of saving people around the world in a form of a powerful and an elite team of rescuers, International Rescue.

 _International Rescue…Gosh…I've almost forgot about that name…The name and organisation that brings_ _ **hope**_ _…_ _ **Hope**_ _to those who needs rescuing…like me…I can't give up…I_ won't _give up hope just because of this mad-man and his evil scheme…I_ **won't** _give up! I'm a Tracy and Tracys_ **never** _give up, no matter what the situation we're in! I_ **will** _be rescued! They_ **will** _find me and bring me_ **home** _!_

Feeling and hearing the change in the breathing and the tension from his prisoner, The Hood became concerned. He can sense that the second oldest Tracy brother's emotions had suddenly turned from one of fear and dread into confidence and determination _and_ to add insult to injury to the villain, his victim is smiling.

 _What the hell is going through your mind Tracy?_ The villain scowled in anger, not liking the change from his prisoner. _I'll wipe that smile of your face if it's the last thing I do._ _ **Plus**_ **,** _I'll make sure that your brothers do_ _ **not**_ _get their hands on_ _ **you.**_ _ **You're mine!**_ _And I'm going to make sure that it_ _ **will**_ _be that way, whether you like it or_ _ **not**_ _!_

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" The Field Commander of International Rescue, Scott Tracy asks his comrades and the medic in the room.

The aquanaut Gordon, who's wearing his second oldest, biggest and currently kidnapped brother, Virgil's 'Jaws of Life', has positioned himself next to Joe's legs, readying to lift the debris off the young boy's legs.

Scott has already positioned himself behind Joe's back, giving the young patient support and readying himself to lift him up and out of the debris and onto the stretcher, which is currently in the possession of the astronaut Alan, who has positioned himself almost behind his intermediate older brother and to the side of the patient, readying himself to push and slide the stretcher underneath the patient.

Doctor Jaycee Anderson has positioned herself opposite Alan on the other side of her young patient, readying herself to aid her patient and to help Scott in the extraction/recovery. Both the terrible twins and the doctor nodded in response to Scott's question.

"O.K. we need to synchronise the movements in order to get Joe free as quickly and as pain free as possible. And because we have a young injured patient, therefore I believe that Dr. Anderson should take charge of the extraction. Your call doc." Scott commanded to which all three International Rescue members turned to Jaycee, waiting for instructions.

Jaycee nearly jumped out of her skin in shock at Scott's instructions, wide-eyed looking at Scott in disbelief with the look saying _seriously_ at the eldest Tracy. But the calmness and the confidence of those sky blue eyes from him reassures her that he trusts her enough for her to take charge in this situation. She nods in acceptance, takes a deep breath and resumes her duty and her new role which Scott has confidently gave her.

"O.K. everyone. On 3, I'll need you Gordon to lift the debris off Joe's legs, just enough so that Scott and I can pull Joe onto the stretcher, which we will do immediately after his legs are free, and Alan, I'll need you slip the stretcher underneath Joe as soon as we get him clear from the debris. Everyone ready?" The boys acknowledged with either a nod or a thumbs up.

She then turns to her young patient. "Joe?" The young boy looks up at her. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired Rescue Girl, but I'll be glad to get back to my mom as soon as I'm free."

Jaycee nodded understandably. "I know Joe, but because your legs are broken, you'll need to be taken to Sydney Hospital, they can check your leg before transferring you to the nearest children's hospital. Besides that, do you feel any pain at the moment?"

Joe shook his head. "None Rescue Girl."

"O.K. Joe, as you just heard that when I say 3, Gordon will lift the debris off your legs, then Scott and I will pull you out and onto the stretcher which Alan's holding. This means that it will get painful when we move you, so I want you to take deep breaths, by breathing in the painkilling gas which I'm just about to give you though this mask. The gas will help in reducing the pain. Do you understand?"

Joe nodded as Jaycee places the respirator mask on his face and turns on the ENTONOX gas tank. Jaycee then turns to the three men. "O.K. 1…2…3"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Ransom (Part 17)**

By Jenny Taylor

The Hood had started to become angry at Virgil's new found determination, so much so that his hand on his prisoner's forehead turned from flat and calm into a claw and his nails dug into Virgil's skin, causing the victim to wince and hiss in pain.

"If you think that your brothers are going to find and free you…THEN THINK AGAIN TRACY!" The villain said angrily and menacingly as he stood up to tighten his claw and pressing his hand down hard on Virgil's head. "YOU will NEVER see your PRECIOUS brothers EVER AGAIN!"

"I wouldn't bet on that IF I were you!" Virgil verbally retaliated with determination despite the pain he's receiving. "I WILL be reunited with MY family. And YOU, WILL, end up in PRISON for this!"

"IF…your brothers can find YOU!" The evil mastermind angrily as he slams his clenched free hand on Virgil's chest, hard, causing the prisoner to grimace and gasp in pain. "YOU'RE forgetting that NO-ONE can FIND your PRECIOUS FATHER! NOT even YOU NOR YOUR BROTHERS can find HIM!"

"YOU LEAVE MY DAD OUT OF THIS!" Virgil shouted angrily, his face is turning red. "WE KNOW that IT IS _**YOU**_ who took OUR DAD FROM US!"

"YOU **ARE** A FOOL TRACY!" The arch-villain lost it, took his hand off his victim's forehead and punched Virgil squarely in the cheek, causing the receiver to gasp in pain. "IF YOU  THINK that **I** was RESPONSIBLE for your FATHER'S DEMISE. THEN. **YOU**. **ARE**. **WRONG!** **I** HAD **NOTHING** TO WITH YOUR  STUPID FATHER'S **DEATH!** SO, DON'T YOU EVEN **DARE** ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING THAT **I** **DID NOT DO!** "

He spat close to Virgil's face as he spoke, punched him in the face and stormed towards the door of the medical room. He stopped and turned to look angrily, red faced and snarled at the bound Tracy brother. " **ONCE** , your operations **AND** upgrades are complete… **YOU'LL** pay **DEARLY** for your **INSOLENCE TRACY! AND** just to **ADD** to ONE. VITAL. FACT… **YOU** will **NOT** SEE **YOUR PRECIOUS BROTHERS. NEVER AGAIN!** "

And with that, he stormed out of the room, with the heavy metal door slammed shut, leaving a blind, bound and now bruised Virgil alone. Virgil let out his breath, which he didn't know that he was holding, in a long slow sigh.

The sudden hostile, and surprisingly and un-expecting, violence from his mortal nemesis had made him sort of…scared. He had no idea that the villain would explode like he did. He's sort of glad that he's wearing a blind-fold otherwise he would have seen the ugly side of the Hood.

Virgil lies there, pondering about the villain's words about his dad's disappearance. _Is the Hood responsible for his dad's disappearance?_ He sighs, shaking his head. _Is the Hood_ really _going to go through with his plan? The more likely answer is yes, but…the Hood's threat about me accusing him of my dad's demise? Is he going to follow that up too?_

Virgil doesn't know the answer to that one and it's starting to worry him. Even though he has faith in his brothers that they will find and rescue him, but…when the Hood mentioned about his dad's disappearance, it had lowered his confidence, faith and hope. This is due to the fact that _still_ couldn't find their father.

Virgil is saddened by that _one_ fact that he begins to doubt himself. _What if they can't find me? What is the Hood going to do to me, after that outburst I made? Will I see my brothers again?_ Tears welled up in his forced-closed eyes as he silently cries for the comfort from his beloved family.

He lies there, all alone in the medical room of his captor's ship, flying to an unknown destination for his _fake_ demise to take place. He lies there waiting, waiting for that dreaded and fateful time that his family will last see him, _alive_.

* * *

After the '3' mark was spoken, Gordon, with help from his kidnapped brother's 'Jaws of Life' lifted the debris off the young Joe's broken legs, which made the patient yelp, wince and gasp in pain. By that point, Scott and Jaycee pulled Joe out of the rubble and onto the stretcher that Alan placed quickly beneath the patient.

Suddenly, Joe becomes pale and passes out the doctor realised what was happening to her patient. "His blood pressure has dropped! We need to get him out of the water now!" And with that, Alan pressed a button which raised the collapsible legs of the stretcher to the appropriate height.

"Scott, put the bandages on Joe's legs to stop the bleeding! Alan, get the vacuum splints out of my bag and be ready to straighten and stabilize Joe's legs. Gordon, hold the defibrillator would you, while I cut Joe's clothes and then attach the pads onto his chest. Any problems call me."

The doctor ordered the boys and they did what they were told. Scott managed to stop the bleeding on both of Joe's legs by applying the necessary pressures and then using clean bandages from the doctor's bag, after that he waited with Alan for the next set of instructions into straightening the patient's legs.

Gordon held the defibrillator for Jaycee as she cuts Joe's clothes then dries his chest with a clean, dry cloth and then applied the pads to the correct positions, before connecting them to the defibrillator.

Everyone held their breaths as the AED (Automated Exterior Defibrillator) scans the young patient's heart rhythm. It wasn't good. It was weak and the AED automated voice told them that a shock is needed. "Stay clear from the patient everyone." Jaycee ordered, which Scott and Alan backed off as the machine is charging.

"Clear!" Dr. Anderson barked as she pressed the shock button, which a millisecond later made the patient's body jump. After that, Jaycee went to check Joe's breathing, she breathed a sigh of relieve as Joe was breathing by himself again, but still unconscious and his heart rate is weak but stable. He's a bit cold to the touch, probably due to the fact that he's been in the water about an hour and a half.

"Gordon, keep an eye on the AED readings, if anything changes call me, I'll be helping Scott and Alan on straightening Joe's legs." She commanded the aquanaut.

"F.A.B." The aquanaut replied as the doctor joined the Field Commander and the astronaut at the other end of the stretcher, while he watches the heart monitor.

"O.K. Let's straighten Joe's legs. Scott you'll pull the leg straight, Alan once the leg is straightened, I want you to place the vacuum splint underneath the leg, while me and Scott carefully lift the leg up."

"F.A.B." The eldest and youngest brothers replied. Scott carefully manipulates Joe's right leg back into its correct position, but as he did so, the pain from the movement wakes the young patient up, howling in agony. The doctor moves back up the stretcher to the now crying patient.

"Easy Joe, it's okay. I know it hurts but it's got to be done. It will be easier for the doctors in the hospital to fix your legs when they are straight." The calm doctor explained in a caring voice as she rubs Joe's arm to comfort him so that he can relax.

"The doc's right kid," Chipped in the joker of the brothers. "It'll be easier to walk on straight legs rather than on wobbly legs." This was responded by the groans and rolling eyes from his brothers plus a face palm by Alan, a 'tisk' and a cock up with the head, followed by shaking the head by Dr. Anderson and a smile from a crying Joe.

"Clown Fish," Gordon looked up to the only person who called him by that old, and almost forgotten, nickname. " _Despite_ your wise cracks and jokes, which are currently at the bottom of the pile as usual," Gordon was taken aback by that comment and was slightly disgusted from hearing some snickers from his brothers, but continued listening to his older brother's _girlfriend_.

"You are in a much better position into calming Joe down while Scott Alan and I continue to straighten his legs and getting the splints on them. So I suggest that you place the AED on the stretcher next to Joe and comfort and reassure him during the procedure. Think that you're up to the challenge Fish Brain?"

Another pair snickers from his brothers, trying to stifle their laughs at Gordon's old insulting nickname, was almost enough for the fish of the family to explode, but he took a deep breath to control and calm his temper before responding to the doctor. "Yes mom." And then places the AED on the stretcher and started to speak and calm the young boy.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Ransom (Part 18)**

By Jenny Taylor

"How DARE _that_ Tracy ACCUSE ME of being RESPONSIBLE for his STUPID FATHER'S DEMISE!" One of the world's most wanted criminal snarled angrily as he storms from the medical bay, where his prisoner is bound and held, towards his 'office' in the middle of his ship, while being shadowed by one of his minions.

"That kid will need to learn some manners when he becomes your slave boss." The minion replied with a hint of anger and disgust to Virgil's attitude towards his master.

"Yes…" The villain said slowly and menacingly as he enters his office, still angry at his captive's outburst. "And like I said to him…He'll pay for THAT!" He approaches his desk, walked round to the back and sat down in his black office chair, looking more menacing as he looks up at his minion.

"Bring me the plans of Virgil Tracy's Enhancements from storage files. I'm going to add something extra to those plans that _**will**_ make him obedient to _**me**_ and _**ME**_ **ONLY!** As well as making sure that he'll **NEVER** see his PRECIOUS family **again!** " The evil mastermind demanded.

"Right away boss." The minion replied and ran out of the room towards the storage area. The Hood leaned back into his chair, taking deep breaths to calm down as his mind begins plan vengeance towards the helpless Tracy.

"I'll make you pay for _insolence_ , Virgil Tracy. And I'll strike fear into you and in a way that would make you think _twice_ , before you cross my path again, _IF_ you want to live." The villain said menacingly to himself, his voice filled with hatred and anger before the sound of the doors slammed open revealing his minion carrying an old box file marked 'Virgil Tracy's Enhancements' making the villain look up at his approaching 'employee'.

The minion places the box onto his boss's desk. The villain opens the box and withdrew the blue-prints of his captive's 'Enhancements'. He smiles evilly as he reaches for a drawer in his desk, opens it and withdrew a pencil and starts to make some _alterations_ to the stolen and rejected plans, created by Jeff Tracy.

* * *

Jaycee double took at Gordon's response, in shock. Did she hear right? Did the fish of the Tracy family call her 'mom'? Scott looked up at Gordon too, frowning as too did Alan but looking at Jaycee instead of his brother with tears forming in the youngest eyes.

Jaycee turned to Scott in confusion, wanting to know if she heard right from what Gordon called her. Scott sighed looking into her eyes. "The Terrible Twosome really missed you… badly, when you disappeared from our lives all those years ago. And so did the others, especially Virgil." He replied sadly looking straight into her eyes, with unshed tears forming in his.

She then looked at Alan and saw him nodding in agreement with his eldest brother and tears are beginning to pour from his baby blue eyes. The doctor looked down towards the water, which they are standing in, in shock, sadness and understanding.

Every single member of the Tracy boys meant a lot to her as she to them, helping them through those dark days of their lives when their mom was taken away by that avalanche and they in-turn helped her from her loneliness, having no parents to look after her at the time and being bullied because of _that_ fact.

The doctor shook her head and sighed before looking up at the Field Commander and the astronaut of International Rescue and the turning to look at the aquanaut, who is busy entertaining and calming down the 10 year old patient, before returning to eldest and youngest of the brothers.

"I missed you guys too," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I really do." She took a deep breath to compose herself before returning to the task at hand. "Okay boys. Let's get Joe's left leg straight again and then take him up to the waiting ambulance on the surface. Joe?"

"Y-yes Rescue Girl?" The young boy replied with a hint of pain in his voice.

"We are going to straighten your left leg in a minute, which will be painful. I need you to listen to Gordon and take deep breaths and breathe in this painkilling gas while we're doing it. Can you do that for me?" Dr. Anderson informed him.

"Yes Rescue Girl." Joe replied with a weak smile. Jaycee looked at Gordon who nodded in acknowledgement to the doctor's information and then walked back to Scott and Alan at the rear end of the stretcher.

"Ready boys?" The doctor asked. Alan and Scott replied with a nod. "Okay. Same procedure as before. Let's do it." The determined doctor spoke and resumes her position as she, Scott and Alan starts to straighten Joe's left leg.

This procedure is more delicate this time because Joe is wide awake and the movements would have to be done slowly so that it doesn't aggravate the pain any more than necessary.

After some gasps and cries of pain from Joe, Jaycee, Scott and Alan had finished straightening Joe's legs, strapped them both into the vacuum splints and used the vacuum pump to remove the air in the splints.

While Scott and Alan puts back the equipment they had just used back into the doctor's bag, while Gordon picks up the AED in order for the doctor to place another blanket on her young and cold patient. Joe looks up at his hero, smiling through the pain as she starts to strap him properly in the stretcher.

"Rescue Girl."

"Yes Joe?" The young doctor asked.

"Thank you." The young man replied calmly, weakly and smiling

"Erm…You're welcome I guess…" Jaycee scratches her helmet in confusion and shrugging, until she regained her posture, smiling back at him. "I'm just about to finish strapping you into the stretcher and then these nice 'and silly' men will help me to take you up to the ambulance where your mom will be waiting for you."

"Hey!" Gordon did an angry mock pose as Joe giggled when Jaycee whispered 'silly' making Scott and Alan look up at their fishy brother in confusion.

"What's going on Gordon?" Scott asked feeling annoyed with hands on hips.

"Little Miss Doctor here, has just told Joe that we're 'silly' men." The aquanaut replied cheekily making the hyphen sigh, which it was difficult due to him wearing Virgil's 'Jaws of Life', plus he nearly knocked over the stretcher doing it.

"Fish Brain! Watch what you are doing! You nearly knocked Joe into having another bath!" Jaycee cried out making a mock angry arm fling, which made Joe laugh, Gordon blush with embarrassment, Scott shaking his head and Alan face palming himself.

"Okay children, break it up and let's get Joe back to his mom." Scott smiled as he attempts to break up the situation between his brother and their long-lost friend, or in Virgil's case HIS girlfriend, before it gets even sillier. Gordon and Jaycee both look up at the Field Commander, Gordon pulling an innocent face and Jaycee glared at him with disgust.

"I am _really_ tempted to insult you for calling ME that Speedy, BUT…" The face of disgust then slowly turned into a smirk. "Knowing YOUR reaction to a _certain_ insulting nickname in the past, that would _not_ be a good idea, plus…" She paused for a dramatic effect, her face in a full-on smiling smirk and her arms crossed in front of her chest. "YOUR reaction would make International Rescue look like a circus side show."

Scott was gobsmacked and confused by that remark, while Alan and Gordon tried their hardest not to laugh, because they knew what Jaycee is talking about. Their attempts to stifle their laughter didn't go unnoticed by their eldest brother who turned to them in confusion and determination.

"What are you two laughing about?" He demanded clearly unhappy of the confusing remark. Alan and Gordon took deep breathes to try and contain themselves before they try and attempt to speak, but it was the doctor who spoke.

"Never YOU mind Speedy! You can ask the Blonde Twins later, but right now, let's get Joe back to him mom AND THEN…" She paused as she waits for the trio to calm down as she waits for their attention, her face becoming serious with concern. "Find a way to save Virgil from the Hood."

The boys nodded and responded with a chorus of 'F.A.B.'s, filled with sadness, worry, concern and determination as they turn back towards the full stretcher and back to the task at hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Ransom (Part 19)**

By Jenny Taylor

20 hours later, Virgil shifts uncomfortably in his 'prison' bed. He'd been put back into the small dark cell about 5 hours ago, when the Hood's minions unstrapped him from his 'medical' bed, unwrapped him and removed the small amount of various wires connecting to the old medical machines, so that he can go to the bathroom to answer the call of nature and to put his clothes back on.

He still remembers that embarrassing, painful and humiliating experience that the villain's minions had put him through.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Five hours previously._

Virgil has been feeling uncomfortable for several hours now although to him it felt like days due to the fact that he _still_ can't see what's happening because of his blind-fold. His stomach has been growling for food and water.

His whole body, minus his head and neck, is painfully stiff due to the fact that he's wrapped up like an Egyptian Mummy, even though he can't see what he looks like, but he can feel that he's wrapped up tight and strapped down onto the medical bed.

At least being wrapped up in some blankets have, for the moment, protected his dignity because all of his clothes, which had been soaking wet and cold due to the water torture yesterday, has been removed from him so he can recover from _that_ torture, but only for him to end up into another one in a few hours time.

And now there's this new feeling of uncomfortable is one that he can't ignore and needs to go, but how? How is he going to get to the bathroom when he's tied down like he is now? He sighed but he's desperate and he knew that there's no other option but to call his captors so that he can answer the call of nature.

"Hey! Can anyone hear me?" He shouted. There was no answer, he breathed deeply so he can prepare himself to shout louder, but before he did so, the door opened and a minion walked in and right up to the bed looking down frustratingly at the prisoner.

"What do you want kid?" He snarled, feeling annoyed fists on hips.

"I need the bathroom." Virgil said with a hint of desperation in his voice, ignoring the hated nickname that the minion had just called him.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nice try kid, you're not fooling anyone." The faceless minion laughed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Virgil shouted angrily, breathing heavily, his voice filled with desperation. "I NEED THE BATHROOM! Unless YOU want to clean up my mess!"

That did it, the minion stormed out of the room in disgust and the door slams shut, leaving Virgil alone again, shifting uncomfortably and desperate to keep hold until he reaches his requested destination.

After he was unstrapped and unwrapped, he remained blind-folded as they pulled him off the bed, his arms was then forced and pinned behind his back, which hurts like hell as he was half-led and half-pushed out of the medical room, naked and bare footed, along the cold metal corridor until they reached the bathroom, which where they released and pushed him in and caused him to fall face first onto the cold bathroom floor.

When he ripped off his blind-fold, which he now discovered that it was a bandage, he turned towards the door as he heard it being locked shut. He sighed as got up and quickly looked around the small, dark but clean room for the toilet so he can do his business.

After that he went to the wash basin to wash his hands and then used a warm hand towel to dry his hands. As he did so, he gives the room a proper inspection.

There was a shower cubical in the right hand corner and there was a wash basin and a mirror above it and a toilet backed up against the left hand wall. Some towels hanging from the radiator which is backed against the far wall and then there's a stool which had his now-dry clothes has been dumped on.

He sighed and frowned, running his hand through his dark chocolate brown hair looking down at himself feeling confused and humiliated, while he places the now used hand towel onto the basin. He turns and looks at himself in the mirror. Tiredness, sadness, stress, worried and hunger is all he could see in his reflection.

He stood looking at his own reflection for a while, that is until the voice of the one person that he _NEVER_ wants to hear again interrupts his thoughts, through a hidden speaker.

"THREE options for you Tracy! Are you going to stand there all day as you are, you're going to get yourself dressed _OR_ …" The angry voice of the world's most wanted criminal, The Hood, shoots directly down at his prisoner as he gives Virgil 'the options'. "I'll send my men in to _force_ you into your clothes, _BEFORE_ you are dragged back to your cell? _YOUR CHOICE TRACY!_ "

And with that, the voice stops and a click noise indicating that the comms are switched off.

Virgil looked around in confusion and fear, trying to find out where the comms were and, more importantly, where is the camera. Even though he wants to find the offending gadgets which were watching him, the Hood's threat to have him dragged back to his cell, no matter what he looks like had scared him.

He heads over to where his clothes are and starts to get dressed. He clearly doesn't want to go through that humiliating experience of being dragged, let alone _chained_ to his cell bed, naked!

That thought and having _felt_ that dreadful and horrible experience had made him get dressed as fast as he could, fearing that the Hood's minions would come into the room at any moment to drag him away no matter how's he's dressed.

A few minutes later, he breathed a sigh of relief when finished tying his boot laces and leans back to the wall of the bathroom, while sitting on the floor, exhausted. Panic's over, well for the moment at least, as he breathes in order to calm himself down and trying to save his depleting energy before the nightmare begins again.

A few more minutes later, the door slides open revealing three faceless minions, to which one carried an old fashion police taser aimed at Virgil's chest while the other two moves to flank Virgil and grab his arms, pulls him off the floor and then thrusts his arms behind his back, causing the owner of the arms to gasp in pain.

The two minions held Virgil in position while the third puts the taser away and produces a blind-fold, Virgil looks at him in horror and fear. He wants to struggle, but with his arm pinned painfully behind his back, plus exhaustion and hunger there's no way that he's going to escape, so he stands there watching the minion as he walks behind him and places the blind-fold over his eyes, sending Virgil into the blackness of dreaded fear.

After the blind-fold is tied up tightly around the Tracy's eyes, making the said person hiss and howl in pain, which is about to get worse as the minions half pushed half dragged Virgil from the bathroom, through the cold metallic corridor towards his cell.

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Virgil sighs and frowns as that traumatic experience hours earlier still rushes through his mind, replaying over and over again, robbing him of his sleep, but given of what's happened and what's _about_ to happen, he'll never sleep. He doesn't remember when he last slept.

Then his thoughts turned to the incident when the Hood punched him. He realises that he might have over-stepped his mark and he's paying the price by going through that horrible ordeal. But if that's the case, is the Hood going to go easy on him from now on?

He shakes his head, there's no chance of the villain going easy on him, especially when he accused the villain for his dad's demise, plus the clock is ticking and getting closer to _that_ deadline, which _that_ ultimate and fateful decision will be made by his only older brother, Scott.

He sighs again and looks up at his shackled wrists and then to the ceiling, before a long gurgling sound brings him down to his stomach. He hasn't eaten nor drank since his lunch at the Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney, Australia 2 days ago and he's feeling weak.

He knows that _if_ his brothers decide _not_ to save him, the Hood will order his minions to push him off the villain's ship and into the ocean. He knows that even though that he's an average swimmer (Comparing himself to his younger brother Gordon), his medical side tells him that, given his weakened state, he won't be able to survive long in the ocean.

Plus, who knows how the minions are going to keep him restrained before the dreaded _fake_ death, which might turn into a real one. He sighs again, after a few minutes of silence then he decides that he should try and get some sleep for 2 reasons.

First; is to conserve energy as much as he could before the deadline. And second is that he needs to relax, stress and worry will keep him awake and will use up his dwindling energy reserves.

So based on that logic, he goes into a depressed sleep, shackled and chained to the metal bed, waiting… waiting for that dreaded deadline will change the lives of him and his family…forever!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Ransom (Part 20)**

By Jenny Taylor

"Right, everyone knows what to do?" Scott asked everyone in the room.

He had briefed everyone in the house, including Colonel Casey and their London agents, Lady Penelope and her trusty chauffeur Parker via the holo-calls, about the plan on how to rescue Virgil.

On the way back from the Sydney Tower rescue mission 20 hours ago, Scott alongside with John, Gordon and Alan, decided not to mention the name of their long-lost friend Doctor Jaycee Anderson, whom had suggested a plan on how to rescue their kidnapped brother.

Scott felt that, given that they haven't received the full story on what happened between Cr. Anderson and the colonel, it's too risky to mention her as that may cause more problems, plus they need to hear from their military family friend, her side of the story, once they freed and rescued Virgil, in order to get to the bottom of the situation between the two females.

They had told her what they had learned about the kidnapping and the threats being made. And from that information, she was able to formulate a fool-proof plan on how to rescue Virgil, which was accepted by the brothers with hope and delight.

This made Scott wished that he wants her to join International Rescue, not only for her skills (of which he doesn't fully yet), but also to comfort and reunite her into the family, especially for Virgil. But he decides to wait until the right moment comes and once the situations are finally sorted out.

Jaycee's plan involves Thunderbirds 2, 4, 5 and S and it comes in stages.

The first stage involves Scott, Gordon, Alan and Kayo. The boys will be in Thunderbird 2 carrying Module 4, pretending to be out on a mission, when in-fact that they'll be flying circuits around the island, while Kayo in Thunderbird Shadow hovers around the last known location where the transmission of the Hood's threats were made.

The second stage starts when The Hood tries to make contact with the family, by this point John forwards the signal to Thunderbirds 2 and S as well as the International Rescue base, so that Scott distracts and tries to delay the Hood.

The third stage involves John, alongside with Brain's genius at base, will use the powerful sensors of Thunderbird 5 in order to locate Virgil by using his stolen personal communicator which _will_ be used by the Hood.

The fourth stage starts when John has located the Hood and sends the co-ordinates to the 2 Thunderbirds, by which the 2 machines will head towards it at top speed, until they're at the location which they cannot be seen by the crewmen of the villain's ship.

The fifth stage starts when they reach a suitable distance away from the Hood's ship, unseen, when Thunderbird 2 deploys Module 4 and allows Gordon in Thunderbird 4 to reach the location underwater.

The sixth stage starts when the Hood has run out of patience and orders his minions to dump Virgil into the ocean, by then Gordon, in Thunderbird 4, would be in position to retrieve the second eldest of the brothers from the freezing depths of the ocean blue.

The seventh stage starts when Virgil is retrieved, Gordon then takes him back to Thunderbird 2 and then the green giant of the fleet will take its owner back to base for medical assistance, while Kayo deals with the Hood.

Even though this rescue plan was thought up by Jaycee, she _refused_ to include the GDF, which doesn't surprise the boys in the least, _but_ …after they left her back in Sydney and on their way home, Scott decided to include the GDF in the plan, because he wants justice to what the Hood did to his dad but also to his gentle giant and intermediate younger brother, Virgil. And the only way this can be done is with the aid of the Global Defence Force.

His younger brothers had agreed to this for 2 reasons, first is to make everyone else think that it is them who came up with the idea and not Virgil's long lost girlfriend. And secondly the GDF has the authority and fire power to take down the world's most wanted criminal.

Now, they are at home going through the details of the _amended_ plan one last time before getting into positions for the next stage of 'Rescue Virgil'. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We've got less than an hour before the Hood calls." John informed the others.

"Thanks John," Said Scott before turning towards the other members of International Rescue. "Right! Let's get the 'birds' ready. We take-off about 15 minutes before the deadline." He ordered them.

"We've already checked the Thunderbird 2, like…12 hours ago Scott." Wailed Alan.

"Yeah," Gordon nodded in agreement with his only little brother. "And I've checked Thunderbird 4, 3 days ago." He complained, but Scott shook his head sadly.

"I know that, but if we're going to pull this off and successfully rescue Virgil. We need these required Thunderbirds in tip-top condition and to be ready for anything unexpected." He replied calmly in reassurance to the Terrible Two, before turning to the eldest to the two. "Gordon, I want you to double and triple check your 'bird', while Alan and I do the same with Virgil's 'bird', okay?"

Gordon nodded, got up and walked towards his entrance to his little yellow submarine to do the required checks. Then Alan followed Gordon, but not Thunderbird 4 but 2 in order to make a start of the checks. Scott stood to look at Brains and Kayo. Kayo nodded at the unspoken request and headed towards her 'bird' for the same checks.

"I-I take it th-that you want me t-to liaise with J-John with the scanners." The scientist asked the Field Commander, with was replied with a simple nod. And with that, Brains got up and walked towards his lab, followed by his creation M.A.X. Scott gaze followed the scientist, his face was filled with concern and doubt.

"What's the matter Scott? Are you feeling alright?" The voice of the British aristocrat broke Scott's thoughts and brought him back into reality as he turned to face his British bound agents and the military colonel, which all three were looking concerned about the eldest of the brothers.

"I'm fine Lady Penelope. I'm just worried that if the plan doesn't work and we may never Virgil again." He looked down towards his feet.

"It will work Scott." Scott looks up towards the military voice of confidence and determination. "YOU explained the plans several times now within the past 19 hours or so. And I've agreed to that, plus I've got my men on stand-by and are about to leave to the last known co-ordinates when that transmission had last occurred, as well as the men and equipment that I can spare around the Pacific Rim coastline.

"All you need to do is to do your part of the plan and follow through. Also the plan you told sounds fool-proof, which I find most curious though." Scott looked a bit worried as Colonel Casey voiced her thoughts, which the British agents and Grandma became curious. "Although you said that you came up with the plan, but the plan seems a bit more detailed than anything that you would normally come up with."

Scott held his breath, had he just blown his cover? He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts quickly so he could make an excuse. "Sometimes it takes situations like these when people do something unexpected." He shrugged as he tries to hide his panic, but his voice betrayed him and Grandma's glare shot at him down like a ton of bricks.

"DON'T even lie to me young man!" She got up and stormed straight up to her eldest grandson, pointing her right index finger at him. Even though that Scott is taller and stronger than his elder, but the fierce look in her eyes tells him that he won't be able to escape from the glare which made him feel like a little kid again.

"I maybe older than you and I can tell that your lying, because the length of time I spent with you boys almost every day since your mother's accident." Scott winced at the memory of his mom's death but stayed still in shame as Grandma continues to speak. "I won't ask you again Scott. Who gave you boys the idea on _how_ rescue Virgil? Not that I'm complaining."

Scott gulped nervously. He wants to get away from the interrogation of the elders, (Grandma and Colonel Casey) so he can get help Alan checking Thunderbird 2's console. _Alan,_ Scott smacked his forehead with the balls of his palm. _How the hell did I forget him? I promised him that I would help him!_ He looked up to see faces of confusion to his actions, so he stood up straight and went into command-mode.

"Sorry Grandma, but this conversation would have to wait until we get Virgil home, could you and Brains get the infirmary ready just in-case of Virgil needing medical attention?"

The old lady nodded and walked towards the direction of the medical room, but she stops temporarily to give Scott the glare saying this conversation isn't over, before continuing in the direction of travel. Scott sighed. He knew that he and his brothers would have a load of questions aiming at them when Virgil arrives home safely.

But now, it's the case of rescuing him and bringing him home unharmed.

"You did that on purpose, Scott!" Came an unhappy commander-in-chief of the Global Defence Force. He spun around to face her hologram.

"Sorry colonel, but I need to go and help Alan with Thunderbird 2 and get her ready for the mission in…" He paused as he looked for the time. "Half an hour. Later everyone." He turned and headed down towards his intermediate little brother's favourite Thunderbird.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Ransom (Part 21)**

By Jenny Taylor

When Scott arrived at Thunderbird 2's cockpit, Alan was sitting in the co-pilot's seat, not daring to sit in Virgil's driver seat while doing the vital checks, the youngster turned around to look at his eldest brother.

"What kept you Scott?" He asked worryingly as he saw the expression on the said brother's face.

"I'll tell you in a minute." The eldest replied exhausted and worried as he went to sit in Virgil's seat and activated the green behemoth's comms to both Brains's lab and Thunderbird 5. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5 and lab. John, Brains are you both receiving me?"

"Reading you loud and clear Scott. Everything ok?" John replied looking concerned upon hearing his older brother's voice as his hologram appeared on the dashboard, which a second later Brains's hologram appeared.

"Y-yes Scott?" The scientist quizzed the said person. Scott took a deep breath and spoke to Brains.

"Brains, can you help Grandma with the med bay please?" It sounded more like a please rather an order, but he breathed a sigh of relief as Brains acknowledged the pilot and his hologram disappeared. Scott then switched on the comms. channel to Thunderbird 4.

"What's wrong Scott? You look like someone who's about to run into the hills." The fish of the family commented. Scott shook his head at his brother's remark and starts to speak worryingly.

"I'm afraid that both Grandma and Colonel Casey had figured out that _we_ didn't make the plan to rescue Virgil." The others looked at him in shock and worry as silence fell for a moment until the youngest astronaut spoke.

"What are we going to do Scott?" Panicked Alan.

"We're going to follow the plan that Jaycee told us, even if it is amended to accommodate the GDF. Rescue Virgil and then face the music when we get him home." Scott looked at him with confidence and determination.

Even mentioning the name of an old friend had brought back the sparks of life and hope not only in himself, but also in his brothers too.

"Are we going to tell them about her?" Gordon asked, frowning. Scott knew what his younger brother is going to say and replied with determination.

"No!" He snapped. "Not until we've have spoken to her properly about the whole event involving the GDF. Next I'll have a chat with the colonel to get her side of the story and we go on from there."

"15 minutes until launch Scott." The red-head astronaut informed his earth-bound brothers. Scott nodded in acceptance.

"Thanks John. Right everyone let's get these checks and preparations done before take-off." He ordered which was responded with the chorus of 'F.A.B.s' from the others and then started to help his baby brother on checking the big green flying machine.

15 minutes later, with all the required Thunderbirds in tip-top condition and had given the triple checks, Scott, Gordon and Alan changed from their civilian clothing and into their uniforms and entered Thunderbird 2, while Kayo did the same and entered Thunderbird Shadow.

* * *

 _15 minutes before deadline._

Virgil has been trying to sleep in his shackled and chain cell bed for what felt like hours, but given the fact that his bed, chains and shackles are uncomfortable and restrictive, making it almost impossible to move his limbs and the restrictiveness is making them stiff and numb.

Virgil sighs. As much as he wants to sleep in order to save as much energy as he could, the cell bed is nowhere near as comfortable as his own bed back at home. Although, given some credit to his captor, he had a lot of sleep when he was in the villain's med bay, mainly because it was warm and 50% more comfortable than his cell bed.

Well, the percentage of comfortableness would have been higher if he wasn't wrapped up tightly and had restraints pinning him to the bed. And due to that fact he couldn't move at all, apart from his exposed head minus the bandage blindfold, which meant his limbs were even more stiff, painful and numb at the same time.

Even so, his cell bed, chains, shackles and the small dark room, except for the lowly, dim light bulb in the ceiling, he felt very cold and weak and given the fact that he was _denied_ any food from his captor and lack of sleep since he was dumped back into the cell, has made him even colder and weaker.

Suddenly, Virgil was brought into reality when the sound of his cell door opens, revealing 3 faceless minions, one is carrying some rope, another is holding what Virgil suspects another blindfold and the last minion stands inside the door, arms crossed with a taser in his right hand.

Virgil looked at them, clearly showing signs of fatigue, hunger, tiredness and sadness. He knows what's going to happen next and given that due to his state of condition he won't be able to resist them. Therefore he doesn't speak and lets the mastermind's minions do what they need to do and waits for the next move.

The minions grinned and chuckled evilly behind their black helmets as they blind-fold the weak and helpless Tracy brother. Next they unshackled his wrists then one of them grabs the prisoner's hair and yanked him forward, which made the victim gasp in pain. The other minion grabs his left arm and yanked it behind the owner's back, which again causes more gasps of pain.

The first minion releases Virgil's hair, grabs his other arm and yanks it behind him, which gave the minions more pleasure of hearing more of the vocal pain emitting from their victim as the first minion gets a hold of the victim's left arm, while he's still holding his right.

This action frees the second minion so that he can pick up the rope and starts to tie Virgil's wrists together, tightly. This action made Virgil wince in pain and he's almost on the point of bursting into tears of pain and sadness.

After the second minion did his job, both he and his first comrade-in-crime shove Virgil back into the bed, causing him to yelp in pain as his lower back had landed on his tightly-bound wrists with such force that the rope dug into both his spine and wrists.

What made the pain more uncomfortable is that he was held back by a minion, while the other unchains his waist and unshackles his ankles. The third minion just stands in the doorway and watches as his comrades-in-crime inflicted pain after pain on the prisoner while they were doing their required tasks, grinning evilly and chuckling at the same level of evilness as his comrades.

As soon as Virgil is released from his shackles, the first two minions grabs his arms, pulls him off the bed and then half dragged, half led the blind Tracy out of the cell, by then the 3 man party was joined by the third minion armed with a taser, into the cold metal corridor.

At the end of the corridor, they went up 4 flights of metal staircases, which Virgil struggles to get a foot hold a number of times, but ended up with his feet hitting the metal stairs, which he knows for sure that he's going to get a heck load of bruises when this is over.

This continuous dragging up the stairs had taken what Virgil thought hours until the staircase ended with a stop, a minion opens another metal door, filling the space with a fresh scent of the ocean air.

The light of day had flooded the stairwell; Virgil would have blinked if he wasn't blind-folded, because having being stuck in a very dim-lit cell his eyes had been adjusted to the light condition in his cell, so having now exposed (almost) to natural daylight is hurting his eyes.

The minions dragged him onto the lower of the 2 top outside platforms. Virgil can hear the engines of the Hood's ship, he can feel the wind blowing gently onto his tired face and he can smell the salt of the sea air. The smells of the sea and the feeling of the sea breeze is reminding him of home.

But sadly, this _isn't_ home. He's on a platform of the Hood's ship. Suddenly, he was forced to stand up straight and then came this horrible touching feeling of someone pulling his legs together.

Unbeknown to Virgil, another minion is using another length of rope in order to tie the victim's ankles together, tightly and strongly. Then he grabs a cable and hooks and locks it onto the rope which is preventing Virgil from standing straight, let alone walking.

Also unknown to Virgil is that he's standing near the open edge of the platform whilst the henchmen holding him are being attached to the safety lines, to prevent them from following Virgil down into the ocean below.

Watching the procedure is one of the world's most wanted criminal, The Hood. He stands behind the outer controls to his ship on the top of the 2 outer platforms. He smiles evilly towards his soon-to-be slave.

 _Soon Virgil Grissom Tracy…Soon the life that you once knew will be gone, like a pod of Killer Whales hunting down the calf of a Humpback Whale and taking it away from its family…Never to be seen nor heard of again._

He walks from his outdoor control centre of his ship and down towards the young man. As he approaches, he can see that the young Tracy is slouching forward despite being held in his upper arms by the flanking minions, trying to make him stand up straight. The villain smiled and made a signal ordering his minions to turn the young Tracy around to face him.

"The time has come, Virgil Tracy." He said darkly as he uses his right hand to grab and hold Virgil's jaw, making the blind victim to face him squarely in the face. No matter how much Virgil wants to resist, he couldn't due to his weakened state and having to feel the pressure of his captor's hand on his jaw hurts.

" _This_ will be your _last_ and _final_ act as a Tracy _AND_ as a member of International Rescue!" The Hood scathed the young Tracy as he dug his nails into the young man's skin, which was responded with a painful hiss. " _AND…_ the _start_ of your new chapter… _as my slave!"_ The nemesis of the Tracys spoke slowly and menacingly at the end as he releases Virgil's jaw but not before shoving he head upwards.

And then he returns to his ship's outdoor control console, while the 2 minions pulled Virgil back into his starting position which at the same time another set of minions are placing the required cameras into their retrospective positions. As soon as the evil master of disguise is behind the console, he clicks his fingers which aloud the minions to remove the blindfold.

Virgil had to blink several times so that his eyes can grow accustom to the natural light and then he did the worst thing that he'll live to regret, he looked down. Below the platform that he's standing on is the multiple colours of the deep ocean blue rising up and down gently like a person breathing in and out on a warm summer's day.

Virgil froze in fear, the height from where he's standing to the ocean surface is very high, at least 50 meters, has scared him to death. He knows that even though he'll probably survive the fall, he won't be able to survive another hypothermia attack. The Hood then flicks the comms switch on Virgil's personal and stolen communicator into life and makes that fateful call.

"Calling International Rescue!"


	22. Chapter 22

**The Ransom (Part 22)**

By Jenny Taylor

High above the Earth lays the space station of the world's most famous and invaluable organisation, Thunderbird 5 of International Rescue. John and the station's A.I. EOS is waiting for a certain call, the call that will lead to the location of his missing older brother, Virgil and their evil and criminal, masterminding nemesis who kidnapped the said brother, The Hood.

" _Calling International Rescue!"_

Right on cue, a call comes through, but _this_ is no ordinary call and both John and EOS know it. Automatically they spun into action with EOS already tracking and pinpointing the signal while John answers the call in his usual manner of calm.

"This is International Rescue. What is your situation?" He chimed in a regular rhythm.

" _I believe that_ this _is_ your _situation, Jonathan Glenn Tracy."_ Came the cold menacing voice of the world's most wanted criminal, which sent shivers of dread down the red-head's spine. _"Namely the_ fate _of your_ precious _brother, Virgil Grissom Tracy…_ IF _you would be so_ kind _and put me through to your_ eldest _brother,_ I _have an important_ discussion _with him."_

"He's just been called out to a rescue mission about 5 minutes ago." John lied, hoping that he too can delay the Hood as much as he could too, so it can give EOS, Brains and himself more time to locate the villain. "He cannot contact you now as he's busy with the rescue situation."

" _That's just too bad_." The villain said darkly and sarcastically, " _I might as well_ dispose _of your brother right now, since you've all decided to save your_ precious _International Rescue instead of your brother_."

"NO! WAIT!" John almost panicked and then sighed in defeat. "Fine! I'll link you up with Scott." John swears that he can sense the Hood smiling.

" _I am glad that you have changed your mind, Jonathan Glenn Tracy_." The criminal mastermind replied gleefully.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the cockpit of Thunderbird 2…_

"How long do we have to wait until the Hood shows his face?" Alan asked his eldest brother. Several minutes ago he was excited, which a few minutes later he became bored and now, he feels worried and a bit frightened.

"Not long now, Alan." Scott replied, sensing the fear coming from the youngest of the family, sitting behind him.

Suddenly, the radio crackled into life. _"Thunderbird 5 calling Thunderbird 2. Scott, do you read me?"_

"Loud and clear John. What's the update on the mission?" Scott answered his middle brother's call, knowing full well that _this_ call is the one that they're waiting for.

" _The Hood has just called, I tried to_ tell _him that you're_ busy _with a_ mission _, but he threatened dump Virgil here and now_ **IF** _I didn't connect you to him immediately!"_ Scott sighed and shook his head.

"This is it guys," Scott told the Terrible Twosome as Gordon leaves the room and heads down to Thunderbird 4 and Alan takes Gordon's vacated co-pilot seat. When Gordon is out of sight, Scott turns to speak to his space-bound brother's hologram. "Put him through John." John nodded and his hologram is replaced with the faceless figure of the most evil and wanted villain on the planet, The Hood.

* * *

 _On the Hood's ship above the Pacific Ocean..._

The Hood stands at the outdoor main control console, glancing to one side and down towards the bound Tracy brother while he is waiting for the middle Tracy to connect him to the eldest Tracy brother. He had just spoken to the astronaut a couple of minutes ago.

Suddenly, a noise from the console draws the villain away from his victim and towards, to which now appears, the holograms of the eldest and the youngest Tracy brothers, sitting in what the evil-minded villain believes is the cockpit of Thunderbird 2.

" _What do you want Hood?"_ An angry looking Scott asked. _"I'm in a middle of a rescue mission here!"_

"So I heard," The villain smiled slyly before returning to business. "It would seem that you've already decided on your brother's fate."

" _What do you mean?"_ Scott quizzed angrily, not liking on what the Hood is going to say next, until Alan spoke.

" _ETA 10 minutes until we reach the Danger Zone."_ Alan reported.

" _F.A.B. Alan."_ Scott replied as he steered the controls.

"Have you forgotten the deadline Tracy or do I need to remind you?" The villain spoke coldly, with a hint of anger in his voice, as he shoots Alan with a deadly glare, which made the young astronaut shiver in fear.

" _NO! Not Virgil! Please!"_ He cried in panic as he turns from looking at the Hood to Scott. _"Scott! Please! PLEASE SAVE VIRGIL!"_ Fear has spread over Alan's face as his baby blue eyes, filled with sadness and tears are threatening to fall as he begs his eldest brother for an answer, hoping that Scott's answer would hopefully save the music-loving peacekeeper of the family from death.

" _ALAN!"_ Barked Scott at him. His cold steel eyes met the eyes of his baby brother, silently telling Alan to be quiet. Alan backed down and reluctantly returned to his 'duty'. When Scott is satisfied on his brother's 'actions' he turned to look at the hologram of the evil, faceless man.

" _Give me more time!"_ Scott demanded with a bit more force than he would have liked, plus a hint of begging-cum-pleading in his voice. _"I haven't had a chance to think it through properly due to the back to back rescues we had ever since_ **you** _contacted us,"_ His voice rose in anger. _"_ **Including** _ **,**_ _the video showing_ **my** _brother being_ **tortured** _by_ **your** _men!"_

The villain smiled at the recollecting pleasure on seeing the strongest Tracy brother being reduced to a helpless, shivering wreck by the hands of his own men who dumped 4 buckets of freezing water and ice onto his prisoner, on that fateful incident nearly 26 hours ago.

* * *

 _On Thunderbird 2..._

" _I am glad to give_ _ **you**_ _the pleasure upon seeing your brother's suffering."_ He smiled with evil delight. _"And speaking of your brother,"_ The villain clicked his fingers and then another hologram appeared showing three men, two wearing black helmets, flanking and holding the arms of the third.

"VIRGIL!" Alan screamed almost into Scott's ear hole at the sudden sight of their kidnapped brother. Scott gasped in shock. They can clearly see that Virgil's condition had deteriorated since they last saw him about 26 hours ago.

Scott can feel the anger building up inside him. He turned to look at a horrified Alan before turning to look back at the hologram of his intermediate younger brother. He can clearly see that Virgil will need medical attention once they rescue him. Suddenly, the voice of the calm space monitor broke the minds of the oldest and the youngest of the brothers.

" _5 minutes until you reach the Danger Zone, guys."_ John informed his brothers. Scott snapped back into reality and responded to his space-bound brother.

"F.A.B. John." He replied as he pulled Thunderbird 2 to a hover position readying to deploy Module 4 into the ocean.

" _As I said before, it looks like that you've made your decision on your brother's fate."_ The Hood spoke, sounding a little annoyed.

"I TOLD you that I've haven't!" Scott answered back as he pushed the button to release the Module.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Ransom (Part 23)**

By Jenny Taylor

 _In Thunderbird 4..._

Gordon sat in his little yellow submarine, waiting for the signal so they can start on the next phase of the rescue plan crafted by a long-lost friend whom, when he and Alan were younger, was their 'second' mom even if she was a few months older than Virgil. She helped them through those dreadful days after they lost their mom. Helped was an understatement in most of the boys minds, she saved them.

And now, even though she's been restricted by something beyond their understanding, she's still looking out for them. Suddenly, a voice belonging to his intermediate older brother broke his thoughts with the awaited signal.

" _5 minutes until you reach the Danger Zone, guys."_ John informed his brothers. Gordon automatically did his release checks and waited for his module to deploy. He didn't have to wait long until he felt the module dropping from a height and then a second later, a loud splash indicating that he's landed on the ocean's surface.

The module door then opens, flooding the interior with natural light and then the launch ramp tilts and extends into the ocean. Gordon fires up Thunderbird 4's thrusters which pushes itself off the ramp and into the ocean blue.

"Thunderbird 4 is Go!" Came the calling cry from the aquanaut of the family as he levels off and activates his sonar.

" _F.A.B. Thunderbird 4,"_ John replied quietly. " _I'm uploading the co-ordinations to the Hood's ship, at top speed you'll be underneath them approximately 5 minutes."_ He informed his intermediate younger brother.

"F.A.B. John. How's Scott doing?" Gordon asked quietly, not daring to raise his voice above a whisper.

" _He's trying his best to stall the Hood, but I don't know how long that will last."_

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I just hope that we can get to Virgil in time."

" _Me too little brother, me too._ " And with that John signed off, leaving Gordon alone to focus on the next step in rescuing his music-loving elder brother, by riding in Thunderbird 4 as fast as it can and then wait for Virgil to fall into the depths of the ocean blue.

* * *

 _On the Hood's Ship…_

The world's most wanted and evil mastermind villain, The Hood, is getting a bit impatient and feeling uneasy. His gut feeling is telling him that something is wrong. He's been listening to Scott's begging for more time because of 'back-to-back' 'rescues' and Alan's pleading and begging his eldest brother to save their brother.

The 'rescue' that the Tracys are going to seamed to be going on felt like a distraction. He takes his chance to speak to his henchman, while the two brothers are 'distracting' each other.

"Keep an eye out for the Thunderbirds, I have a feeling that this so-called 'rescue' is an attempt for them to rescue their precious brother. _**IF**_ either them or the dreaded GDF is within radar range, let me know _**IMMEDIATELY!**_ _**AND**_ , be prepared to go to Plan B, I don't want this Tracy slip through my fingers before his time." He ordered his henchman, his voice is low, quiet and menacing.

"On it boss." The henchman replied and went off to alert the others. The Hood turns back to the holograms of the two brothers, they seemed to have noticed that the Hood had spoken to his henchman and are clearly worried.

"You Tracys are up to something!" The villain sneered at them, accusingly.

" _What do you mean?"_ Scott asked angrily.

"You're trying to rescue your brother aren't you?" The Hood raised his voice in anger. Scott was taken aback in anger while Alan sat, open mouthed in shock and fear. These reactions from the brothers gave the evil criminal the ammunition he needed.

"Well _**that's**_ not going to happen!" He shouted at the hologram, before turning to the henchmen on the platform below, holding the now weak, fragile, bound and frightened Virgil, who is now shivering in fear and dread as he now realises what's going to happen.

" **PUSH HIM OVERBOARD!"** Came the awaited cry from the villain. Virgil found himself being pushed over the edge by the flanking henchmen and free falling into the ocean blue. He can just about hear his brothers crying his name out in shock, fear and heartache as he falls further away from the villain's ship.

Virgil felt like he was falling forever, but it only took seconds until he landed into the watery surface of the Pacific Ocean, hard. The landing had really hurt him, not just because he felt like he had landed into a watery version of a concrete pavement and knocked the air out of him, but also the sudden coldness of the watery surface he's landed in.

His lungs are burning from lack of oxygen, he struggles as he tries to get to the surface, but with his feet and hands bound it's not easy. So he stopped struggling and lets the freezing ocean water lifts him up to the surface to breathe, not realising that the commotion that he created has brought the interest of a certain creature of the seas straight towards him.

* * *

 _In Thunderbird 4…_

Gordon is pushing Thunderbird 4 as fast as he could ever since he heard his brothers on Thunderbird 2 screaming for Virgil on the intercom. He's only just a minute away from the scene. _Just one measly minute. Come on Gordon you can do this and save Virg._ He thought to himself. _Just hang on Virgil, I'm coming._

* * *

 _In Thunderbird 2…_

"What are we going to do Scott? The Hood's dumped Virgil into the ocean!" Alan wailed.

"We stick to the plan and hope Gordon is close enough to rescue him." Scott answered, full of confidence and determination. "Colonel Casey, Kayo?"

" _We'll be arriving at the Hood's location within 3 minutes_." The commander-in-chief of the Global Defence Force and family friend of the Tracys, Colonel Catherine Casey replied in her usual commanding manner as she is on-board on one of the 5 GDF hover-planes heading towards the Danger Zone.

" _I've got the Hood's ship in sight, approaching now_." The Head of International Rescue's Security, Tanusha Kyrano, also known as Kayo announced.

"Be careful Kayo," Scott warned her, being couscous. "We want to know what's happening to Virgil AND to see if he's still alive. And if he is, the Hood may do something drastic that may finish Virgil off." Scott's voice trailed off upon mentioning the villain and his brother.

" _F.A.B._ " Kayo replied.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Ransom (Part 24)**

By Jenny Taylor

 _In Thunderbird Shadow…_

Kayo has just spotted her uncle's ship as she is flying towards it keeping her ship as low to the ocean's surface as possible.

"You will pay dearly on what you did to my brother, uncle!" She spoke to herself quietly and menacingly, her voice filled with anger and determination. She slowed her 'Bird' down so she can get a closer look at both her uncle's ship and to find Virgil in the ocean.

As she did so, something had caught her eye, it looked like a cable 'hanging' down from the ship.

"This isn't exactly normal." She exclaimed curiously, squinting her eyes as she tries to focus on where the cable is going. "What are you up to Hood?"

Suddenly, the slack cable became violent from below, Kayo hovers just beside and below her uncle's ship as she lets her eyesight follow down the cable to a scene that sent her in shock and horror.

* * *

 _On the Hood's ship…_

The Hood is standing on the top deck looking down at his victim, smiling with concern, when one of his henchmen called out to him.

"BOSS! An aircraft coming straight at us." The villain looked up and recognised the craft, half smiling, half disgusted.

"Reel him up now!" He shouted at his henchmen until the sound of an ear-piercing scream from below, followed by a huge splash and then what sounds like a load of thrashing water. "What's going on?" The evil mastermind demanded.

"A shark has just grabbed the kid in the legs!" A henchman screamed in reply. That left the Hood in shock! He didn't expect that there was a shark in the area. He thoughts were disturbed by the same henchman feeding his master with the feedback on the developing and horrific situation below.

"The shark is tearing the kid apart!"

"PULL HIM UP NOW!" The villain demanded. He didn't want to lose his precious prize to ANYONE let alone a shark! But just then another henchman called his boss.

"SIR! GDF planes INCOMING from the west! They're approaching us! FAST!" He half informed, half panicking. The Hood realised that he's beaten and with the shark sinking its teeth into Virgil, he knows that there's only one thing to do.

"CUT THE CABLE!" He shouted at his minions, "We're leaving!" And with that, the henchmen cut the cable and it falls into the ocean below, which it is slowly turning red from the blood of the second-born Tracy brother. His ship turns away leaving the largest Tracy to the fate of one of Mother Nature's predators.

* * *

 _In Thunderbird 4…_

Gordon had arrived at the scene a couple of minutes ago, stunned in shock by what he is seeing first hand.

First he saw Virgil floating awkwardly as his hands and feet were tied up and then, without warning, the largest predatory fish in all the seven seas, the Great White Shark, shot up from the depths, at speed towards Virgil.

Before Gordon could react or shout out a warning, the 4-meter-long beast opened its jaws and grabs Virgil's legs, as the momentum from attacking below, sends both the beast and its screaming and helpless prey up into the air and then crashing down into the surface.

However, he noticed that something is preventing the shark swimming away with its prey and the huge predator is thrashing his brother wildly, it's teeth cutting deep into the human flesh slowly turning the clear blue ocean water to red.

Thankfully the thrashing somehow stopped, but the creature is swimming away with its prey, now looking lifeless. Gordon snaps back into reality and sends the little yellow submarine charging towards the shark. His face consists on a mixture of fear, shock, horror, dread and determination. He doesn't want to hurt the creatures of the sea, but this time he has no choice but to ram the shark in its side in order for it to release its meal.

As it did so and starts to sink to the ocean bed, Gordon quickly grabs a respirator, puts his helmet and his own respirator, crosses his arms on his chest, leans back on his seat as it tilts him so he lands into the water head first through the underside hatch.

His mind is racing wildly as he swims as fast as his legs can go, towards his lifeless, wounded and sinking, music-loving brother. He manages to reach Virgil and places the respirator over his nose and mouth. Gordon froze for a moment as he looks at his brother. There was no movement nor response to his presence.

Panicking at the state of his brother, Gordon swims back to his sub, his arm hooked into Virgil's bound arms. Once he entered into his subs airlock and waits for the water to subside, an alarm went off telling its owner that the outer airlock doors are jammed open. Gordon turns around to see that there's a length of cable preventing the doors to close properly.

He follows the cable inside and finds that the cable is attached to Virgil's ankles. Fear and desperation fills the fish of the Tracy brother as he opens the doors and quickly pulls the cable into the airlock. It felt like a long time reeling in the cable until it finally came to an end, he quickly closes the outer doors and the water drains from the airlock.

It felt like it was taking hours for the airlock to empty itself from the salty water, but in reality it took seconds. The interior door opens and Gordon drags his bound and injured brother into the cabin and then, with difficulty which places some pressure onto his injured back, places Virgil on Thunderbird 4's Escape Capsule bed.

Gordon looks at his brother in shock and disbelief as the light of Thunderbird 4's cabin highlights the extent of music-loving Tracy's injuries. Virgil is bleeding badly and broken legs from the shark attack, cold and soaking wet from being dumped into the ocean by the Hood, causing him to suffer hyperthermia and possibly worse, drowning.

What makes it worse is that Virgil is unconscious and unresponsive. Gordon panics at the dilemma and reaches for the comms. "Scott! Alan! Pick us up quick! Virgil is…" He speaks quickly into the radio, panicking and almost hyperventilating in doing so.

" _WHOA! Slow down Gordon! Deep breaths okay!_ " Scott spoke calmly as he tries to calm Gordon down, although his big brother senses is telling that this is not the case.

"SLOW DOWN?" Gordon shouted over the radio, partially angry at his eldest brother's response and partly crying. "How can I slow down when Virgil's DYING?"

" _WHAT!?_ " Alan shrieked.

" _Put the camera on Gordon!_ " Scott demanded, hoping that Virgil's injuries weren't as bad as Gordon makes it. Gordon silently obeys and switches the on-board camera on, waiting for his brothers' reactions to the fallen one.

" _ **SHIT!**_ " Gordon winced at his brother's choice of words being shouted down the comms. system in shock and panic. The aquanaut looked up to the camera, his face is pale as the shock and fear drains the colour and life out of him, as he waits for Scott's next command, which thankfully didn't take long.

" _Gordon! Get Thunderbird 4 to the surface now! Link up with Brains as he will tell you what to do medically while I pick up Module 4, then I'll drop it next to you so you can board and then we'll transfer Virgil from 4 to 2's medical bay while I fly 2 back to the island. Understood?_ "

Gordon takes a deep breath before responding with an 'F.A.B.' heads towards the subs cockpit, but not without a quick glance over his shoulder towards the injured giant. He then sits in his sit, starts 4's engines and heads towards the surface at top speed.

His mind is racing, hoping that his elder brother would survive after this horrible ordeal. ' _Please Virgil! Please stay with us! Please! I need you! We_ _ **ALL**_ _need you! Please don't go! Please.'_ Tears form in his eyes and starts to roll down his cheek as his little yellow submarine breaks the ocean's surface.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Ransom (Part 25)**

By Jenny Taylor

 _On the GDF plane_

In the cockpit of the GDF quad plane, the commander-in-chief of the Global Defence Force, Colonel Catherine Casey stands directly behind the pilot as her plane heads towards the location at top speed, looking hard as cold steel, full of anger and determination.

Her brows furrowed and glared towards the general direction that they are heading. To say that she is angry is an understatement, she is furious!

Furious at the fact that one of the world's most wanted criminal had not only taken away her best friend and the father of her 5 grown-up godsons, but he has kidnapped and tortured the friendliest, kindest and gentlest of her godsons.

"Target in sight colonel." The colonel is snapped out of her thoughts and back into reality as the pilot spoke.

"Don't lose him whatever you do pilot!" She ordered.

"Yes colonel."

"Colonel, there's a problem in the target area!" The colonel spun round on the spot, looking towards the comms. officer.

"What kind of problem officer?" She barked, clearly annoyed that there might be something that will throw the spanner in the works.

"The target had pushed the victim into the ocean and had just been attacked by a shark." He replied.

The colonel looked at him, opened mothed and wide-eyed in shock and disbelieve. Did she hear him right? Did the evil mastermind villain, The Hood, push Virgil off his ship and into the ocean to get attacked by a shark?

She shook herself from those feelings and looked squarely at the officer. "Are you sure officer?" She demanded, hoping that what she had just heard isn't true.

"Positive colonel."

"Thunderbird 2 approaching from the south at top speed and Thunderbird 4 is surfacing, colonel." The navigator informed her senior officer. The colonel spun around, first to the navigator and then to look through the windscreens.

Thunderbird 2 had screeched from top speed to hovering over the target area before it dropped its module into the ocean. And as it hit the surface, the splash from the impact was blue with a hint of red blood. That same mixture of coloured water can be seen as Thunderbird 4 surfaces next to its module.

Colonel Casey suddenly felt a lump of lead had fallen into her stomach at the sight as Thunderbird 4 had retracted backwards into its module as Thunderbird 2 launched and attached the magnetic cables to retrieve its payload. The colonel grabbed her radio to make a fateful call.

"Colonel Casey to Thunderbird 2, Colonel Casey to Thunderbird 2. Thunderbird 2 do you copy? Scott come in! What's happening?" She demanded, but there was no reply. She sensed from the lack of response from her godsons meant that something was really, _really_ wrong and it had sadly involved Virgil.

" _S-s-sorry colonel."_ Came the reply over the radio.

The colonel realises that voice didn't belong to the oldest of the Tracy brothers, it belonged to the youngest, but his tone, the hesitation, the quietness and the delay between the call and reply of 2 of the most important organisations on the planet, had given their military friend the ammunition she needed and sadly, not the good ones that she's hoping for.

She takes a deep breath to regain her composure and return to her 'military mode' slightly mixed with her instincts as a godmother, as she draws the radio in her left hand close to her face to speak to her youngest godson. "Alan? Where's Scott?"

" _He's…(gulp) he's in the medical bay…"_

"With Gordon and Virgil?" She asked cautiously, but calmly, knowing that any fear in her voice would set off the young and frightened astronaut.

" _Yeah."_ He replied slowly and quietly.

"Alan. Are you flying Thunderbird 2?"

" _No… It's on automatic pilot."_

"Destination home?"

" _I - I don't know…"_

"Alan… Has something bad happened to Virgil?"

" _Yes."_ He replied again, his breaking voice can be heard over the radio in the cockpit of the GDF quad-plane.

"How bad is he?"

" _Very, very, VERY bad."_ Everyone in the cockpit can hear that the Tracy youngster is on the verge of crying.

"Alan…What happened?"

" _The Hood… pushed Virgil into the ocean... and then…"_ Alan broke down sobbing.

The colonel paused her questioning to Alan.

She knows, being a close friend to the family, that the youngest will _only_ cry if something or _someone_ had caused harm to one of his brothers and sends them to hospital in a critical or life threatening conditions, which has happened on a couple of occasions with Virgil when he was a child.

The colonel gasped in shock at _those_ memories _and_ the realisation that Virgil will need those life-saving operations again. But, _what_ has happened to Virgil that needs these vital treatments?

She needed to know, but she cannot get the info from Alan as he's too traumatised to talk about his older brother's injuries, she needs to get them from someone else and the only person who would know those answers is the eldest Tracy brother, Scott.

As if God had answered her prayers, the sound of a door opening in the radio background and footsteps echoed of someone entering Thunderbird 2's cockpit, made the young astronaut speaking out his brother's name.

 _"Scott…How is he?"_ The youngest asked, frightened as he voiced the same question that the colonel was asking earlier.

" _I won't lie to you Alan…But Virgil has lost a lot of blood and needs life-saving treatment to save himself and his legs."_ The voice of the once calm and determined Field Commander of International Rescue, is now reduced to fear, sorrow and urgency.

" _So…Where are we taking him, big bro?"_

" _Sydney Hospital."_

" _What!? Why there and not base?"_

" _His injuries are too severe for Brains to handle and will need specialist care and treatment, plus we don't have the equipment to deal with the injuries that Virgil's got now."_

Colonel Casey stood and listened to the conversation between the 2 brothers with sadness and fear showing on her face. It has become clear that Virgil is injured so badly that only doctors at a main hospital can save him.

She can see from the window that the great green machine is turning away from the scene and headed off at top speed towards Australia. But there's still that nagging question that the brothers haven't answered yet, so she decided to enter the conversation.

"Scott!"

" _What the…"_

"What's happened to Virgil?" She demanded.

" _Colonel Casey!"_ It was clear to the colonel that she startled him and the fact had fallen onto him that she had been listening to them, but didn't receive the full picture. _"Alan, can you go and join Gordon in watching over Virgil please?"_

There was a pause of silence and then footsteps of Alan leaving the cockpit until Scott called him. _"Alan, can you inform John what's happening and have him alert the hospital of our coming?"_ There was a silent 'F.A.B.' from Alan, followed by a few more fading footsteps and then the sound of a door opening and after a few seconds the door closed.

The colonel can sense that Scott didn't want to tell her the details in front of Alan, so he sent him away to do something while he's flying his injured, intermediate younger brother's 'Bird' to its destination and informing her of his helpless brother's condition.

" _Sorry Colonel Casey, I…"_

"No need to apologise Scott. I know why you did it, but there's that one question that Alan partially told me and from over-hearing the conversation between the two of you is telling me that Virgil's in a life-threating condition and need specialist treatment. But there's one thing that no-one had told me is _HOW_ did Virgil ended up so badly injured _AFTER_ the Hood pushed him overboard?"

She can hear him clearing his throat before he begins his view on what happened to his brother, in more detail.

" _When Virgil landed into the ocean, the impact had attracted unwanted attention, which sadly came in a form of a large shark and had bit Virgil in the legs. Gordon had to ram the shark in order to free Virgil, because the shark was shaking Virgil wildly and he was losing a lot of blood."_

The colonel is grateful of her dark skin as she had become pale from the horror that Scott is picturing of the events that has happened as he continues on with detailed events. _"When Gordon retrieved Virgil, he discovered that while Virgil's legs was bound together, there was a very long cable hooked to the bounds around his ankles."_

This new information about a cable hooked to the bounds around Virgil's ankles had got the senior officer's attention and her mind begins to fill with curiosity as to why there's a cable hooked to her godson's ankles. "How long's that cable Scott?"

" _I don't know colonel; we were too busy trying to save Virgil."_ Came a solemn reply, his voice filled with sadness at the last part of his sentence.

There was a pause of silence, which then broke by another faint voice which can be heard over the radio connecting the military plane to the Thunderbird. _"Thunderbird 2 from Thunderbird 5. I have alerted the hospital and are waiting for our arrival."_

" _F.A.B John,"_ Scott replied to his middle, space-bound brother. _"What's our E.T.A with the hospital?"_

" _5 minutes Scott."_

" _John, put EOS in-charge of Thunderbird 5, place IR in temporary shutdown and come down, let the others back home know what has happened and then let Kayo take you in Thunderbird 1 and meet us there."_

The was a pause until a weak reply of 'F.A.B.' from the ginger astronaut as he signed off his connection with his oldest brother. The colonel sighed. She knew from previous experience on how her godsons reacted when one of their own ends up in a major hospital, especially Virgil.

She takes a deep breath and addresses the Field Commander of International Rescue. "Scott, I know that this is the most difficult time for all of you and you all want to be by Virgil's side, but I'm going to require a written report from all of you as evidence against the Hood."

" _F.A.B. Colonel."_ And with that, Scott signs off and leaving Colonel Casey filled with more determination than ever before to catch the world's most wanted villain, the Hood.


End file.
